I Think We're Alone Now
by Booberrychan
Summary: Growing up is never easy, and for Tifa its even harder when you find yourself falling in love with a certain blonde haired boy. If she knew that stupid childhood songs would bring her and Cloud together, then she wouldn't have it any other way. Set during childhood up until adult hood. Full Summary inside, requests welcome! Is slightly OOC and AU. Cloud Shota love :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters all belongs to Square Enix. This is basically a cute lil' fanfic about Cloud and Tifa growing up in Nibelheim, it might be a little OOC. Anyway on with the story! Cloud is 12 and Tifa is 11 years old in here. AU-kinda…**

**(Tifa's P.O.V.)**

"Well, are you in or not?"

A group of eyes peered back at me in disbelief; I told Keith Ellis and Johnny that I would show them the Mako reactor that I found.

"Fine. But if you're lying then I want my 5 Gil back," I rolled my eyes, stupid boys, did Johnny seriously think I would lie? Well… sure I may have told him that Ellis sleeps with the night lights on but hey, he deserved it, he told Keith I was in love with Cloud Strife. As if…

Speaking of which I forgot Cloud was with us.

_Predictable…_ a sighed in aggravation, Cloud Strife was not only my close friend (not that anyone would know) but was the town's black sheep. I mean he had tricked out hair that resembled those birds, what where they called again? Oh yeah, Chocobo's. And the fact that he was shorter than all the boys in Nibelheim who were also 12 years old didn't help his popularity much.

"Cloud, you in or what?" he blinked at me, he always looked at me funny. What did I have a booger in my nose? Was my hair all wild?

"I can't I have to go home"

"Aww… forget him, he's probably going home to play with his dolls" I heard Keith laugh. I looked at Cloud, I wish he would stand up for himself sometimes, his blue eyes held some sort of sorrow and embarrassment a he looked at the twigs and dirt beneath our feet.

"Hey leave him alone," I heard myself say. Keith looked at me with mischief reflecting in his brown orbs as he walked towards me.

"Why Tifa, do ya' like him?" Ellis and Johnny joined in singing with Keith laughing at me as I could see Cloud pull his bike towards him riding off towards his house.

I clenched my fist , whether in anger or in embarrassment I didn't know.

I could hear them singing louder.

"_Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Tifa with the baby carriage-"_

STUPID BOYS!

"Shut up! I DO NOT like Cloud! Ok? So stop being retarded and let's go, if Cloud doesn't want to go then that's his lost," their laughter stopped. I couldn't help the smirk that presented its self on my lips.

_Hmph, that'll show them who's in charge_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

We approached the Mako reactor's location. Good thing we all brought our bikes or else it would've taken longer on foot.

"My big Brother said that this place is haunted"

"Shut up, you're lying. I never heard of that"

"Nuh-uh, my Bro doesn't lie, he said that his buddies used to come down here before they joined SOLIDER and that some pretty spooky things happened here." I heard Keith argue.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't believe in ghosts" I spoke up.

When we finally reached our destination we mounted our bikes and began to observe the surrounding area. Not that I was afraid or anything, my Papa told me that when you die you go into the lifestream and live in harmony after that, no ghosts.

_Tch, as if a spirit can talk to someone…_

"You guys do know that this is a date spot right?" Johnny passed by me and began to climb up the large wooden frame supporting the reactor. Well I didn't know that, no wonder why Papa was reluctant to tell me where this place was, he can be so stubborn sometimes, good thing Mama and I can tell each other anything, otherwise I wouldn't have the slightest clue about some things.

"Are you commin' up or what Lockhart?" I snapped out of my thoughts, I gotta' stop thinking so much.

Grabbing the large wooden leg I began to make my way up. Once there I gazed at the beautiful view before my eyes, I could see my house from here!

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

I smiled, at the way the clouds had a peach and purple tint to them, the results of the summer sky beginning to make its way into night.

_DINNER !_

I almost forgot about Spaghetti night! How stupid can I be! But first things first,

"Pay up" I held out my hand waiting for the 5 Gil they owed me

I grinned seeing them reluctantly give me their allowance, a girls gotta' have her priorities after all.

Making my way over to my blue bike, I couldn't help but skip in joy, first Gil then Spaghetti.

_Wonder what Cloud had to do that was so important?_

Maybe I'll go see him after dinner, we are neighbors after all.

I waved good bye to the guys and speed off towards home.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing," I sang as I walked inside my house making my way towards the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetie," my Mama kissed my head welcoming me back from my expedition.

"Why don't you sit down and we can start having dinner, I'll go get your Father, he's probably out back fiddling with that Television set again.

I took my seat and was rewarded by the piping hot plate of pasta in front of me.

Papa came in and welcomed me home, sitting across the table from me; he waited until Mama sat down to begin eating. If I ever get married someday, I hope my Husband treats me as special as Papa treats Mama, I've never seen them upset in front of me ever, and she always seemed to brighten up our day.

I finished my meal and set my plate in the sink, letting my Mama know I'd be next door with Cloud I bolted out the door to pay a visit to my dear friend.

I waited patiently on the Strife's porch step, ringing doorbell humming until the door revealed Cloud.

"T-tifa what're you doing here?" he seemed surprised to see me, what was I to him an alien? We've lived next door to each other for years!

He must have realized his mistake in asking such a stupid question, that or my expression said it all.

"C'mon Cloud are you busy?" he closed the door behind him, I didn't realize how short he was until I was looking over his head, then again Mama said I was pretty tall for my age.

"No, I was just reading, so what's up Tifa?" It was only when we were alone him and I that I could feel like we were close, almost like a brother and sister, minus all the relations and stuff.

"You wanna' go for a walk?" I asked, he nodded, and I waited for him to ask his Mom for permission before going out.

_What a Mama's boy _I giggled.

Cloud and I walked over to the large oak tree, both of us climbing up it as if we read each other's minds.

"Hey Tifa look at this" I turned to see Cloud hanging from the large tree branch upside down, what a goof.

"Big deal I can do that too" I said nonchalantly, truth be told I couldn't but of course I wouldn't let him know that I was too afraid to do it.

Time passed by, and the sun had already set I loved hanging out with Cloud, he was just… Cloud.

"Hey Cloud…" I started, swinging my feet back and forth as I sat on the tree branch, I looked over to see his back against the other side of the tree, one foot dangling off the side as he turned his head to face my direction.

_Hmm… now how to start this conversation? _

"W-why do you think grownups kiss?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his, I felt my cheeks grow warm asking him this question.

He must be embarrassed because I could've sworn he jerked and almost fell out of the tree.

"I-I-I don't know…" he stuttered. He sat up now climbing around the tree to sit by me.

"I mean it's not a big deal or nothin' right?" he nodded; I suddenly realized how high we were from the ground as I shifted my gaze below my feet.

"I agree, I mean why do grownups do it all the time? Not that I see my Mom do it, except when she kisses my "boo-boo's" or when I got to bed, but that doesn't count, right?" I could see he was looking at me from the corner of my eye, he was right why did they? Wonder what it feels like? Sharing cooties and all that…

"M-maybe we should," I saw his eyebrows disappear into his blonde hair; he looked like he was blushing too.

"I-I guess… but I don't know how to?" I must've been blushing too, where did this come from? Tifa Lockhart you sure have a cuckoo mind.

Sticking out my arm I began showing him how to kiss by pecking my arm and the back of my hand.

"See, it's easy" I explained, pecking my hand again to emphasize my point. After seeing him peck his arm and hand for a bit letting him get used to the motion I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the final test.

"A-a-are you r-ready?" I heard myself squeak, the sudden feeling of warmth spreading across my cheeks, he looked like a nervous wreck. It was just a kiss right? What did a stupid lip-on-lip contact have to do with anything? Everyone losses their "Lip-virginity" as Johnny called it, why not sooner? Besides, I am the only one in my group whose never kissed or been kissed before, and it suuuuucks.

"A-are you sure you want to do this Tifa?" I could tell he was nervous and a little afraid by the look in his ice blue eyes; I always loved his eyes, and the color blue.

Nodding , I felt myself turn towards him, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"C-close your eyes" I commanded, he pouted in response.

"But then I won't be able to see anything, how will I know if you aren't going to play a trick on me or not?" I felt offended, but I understood why he felt like that, last Halloween I told him I got a special candy not released in stores anywhere, when he asked for it, I told him to close his eyes, and gave him a dead frog instead, I still remember him yelling as he tumbled on his butt. It wasn't nice, but that's how we were, he knew that.

"Just do it stupid! I won't trick you I promise!" I practically yelled at him, he looked at me for a moment incredulously before complying with my demands.

Sucking in a breath, I held the air in my lungs as I leaned forward meeting his lips with mine for a moment before closing my eyes.

We quickly pulled away from each other, clearing my throat seemed like the only thing to do after letting my breath out.

Cloud looked flustered as did I, he scratched the back of his neck pushing on his blonde ponytail, if you didn't look at Cloud well you could almost pass him off as a girl, and I giggled at this.

"W-w-well, I don't see the big deal," he spoke first, shifting his eyes away to the side in the direction of his house. I couldn't see his face but I bet he was blushing.

I managed a "Yeah" and with that said deciding to take leave.

"Talk to ya' tomorrow?" I asked making my way down the large trunk.

"Yeah, sure," he coolly replied.

As we separated to head into our homes a sudden thought struck me, like lightening.

It was a feeling of… of… of having cold water on me, and then being struck by lightening!

I couldn't believe how my time with Cloud went from happiness to regret in less than a second.

_Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-_

No…

_-First comes love, then comes marriage-_

I recalled the events in the tree, grabbing my head I began to feel the room spin around me

_-Then comes Tifa with the baby carriage_

"NO!" I screamed and ran as fast as my knobby legs could carry me not even caring that I slammed my door as I jumped on my bed.

I heard my Mom and Dad ask if I was ok, chocking back a sob, I replied an "I'm fine".

_Cloud Strife?_

_THE Cloud Strife my close friend my possible… dare I say possible HUSBAND?_

The song taunted me hearing my dumb friends chanting like a mantra in my head

_Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Tifa with the baby carriage…_

"Ugh… I need some new friends" I mumbled into my soft light blue pillows.

**Ok finished the first part, so tell me what you think :D please leave a review, comment, or question. I know I made Cloud a little bit of a dork: P and Tifa is a bully but it will get better all in due time. So I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, in the mean time ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own anything! All rights belong to Square Enix, and no I am not profiting off of this. Glad people liked the first chapter, it will get a little 'T' in here now, (Cloud's inner childish mind) lol. On with the story!**

**(Cloud's P.O.V.)**

I went over to Tifa's house in the morning; it seemed that morning and night were the only way to catch her without her stupid friends around. I liked Tifa, I mean she was nice, and brave, and strong, smart, and funny… but her friends were the farthest from any of the things that she was.

"Hi Cloud, how are you?" I heard Mrs. Lockhart say, I liked Mrs. Lockhart she was best friends with my Mom, and she always gave me chocolate-chip cookies when I came over.

"I'm fine, is Tifa home?" I heard the piano being played in the living room, smiling at me Mrs. Lockhart offered me a plate of her cookies and ruffled my hair. Accepting her offer I made my way to where the music was coming from, sitting on the Piano was Tifa, she was wearing her blue overalls, and a white T-shirt underneath. She seemed to be concentrating as she didn't notice me sitting on the bench next to her as I munched away at her Mom's cookies.

"What are you waiting for, and invitation?" I blinked in confusion; did I get invited to something? Was it her Birthday today?

She didn't take her eyes off the piano keys, when I didn't respond, she stopped and turned to look at me, I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was mad, her chubby cheeks inflated as her lips stuck out in a sort of pout, as her eyes—oh man! Her big ruby eyes shined even brighter.

"Well?" she demanded crossing her arms.

I looked around the room hoping to find some clue as to what she was talking about

"Look dummy are you going to play the piano finally or what?" I felt relieved.

_Oh. That's what she meant_

She began teaching me the piano keys, pointing at 'C' and moving her fingers up to the very end of the piano. She loved to play the piano, I would know, sometimes I would hear here play all afternoon when it rained.

"…so you see Cloud you go, 'C','C', 'C'…" she pressed on the middle chord showing me, quickly bringing me out of my thoughts.

"…And then, you go, 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D', and then you press 'E' three times as well," I followed her instructions doing as I was told she praised me, I always was a fast learner.

"Ok, last you're gonna' go down to 'C' and then back up to 'F', and hit 'G' then 'C', start from 'A' and then go down to 'C'." she continued playing a melodious tune in the process.

"O-ok, what are we playing?"

"Heart & Soul, one of the easiest songs to play for beginners on the piano, here, I'll start first, you wait until I give you the signal." She grabbed my finger and placed it on middle 'C', I heard her start to play, she nodded along with the tune, after a few seconds she gave me the 'Ok' and I did as best as I could to remember her directions.

Before we knew it we were making the most harmonious music, she soon began singing as we played.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, Heart and soul," I felt my finger touch the wrong note, causing her to give me a stern look. Swallowing back my nervousness, I continued on.

"…the way a fool would do, madly~" she sang beautifully as she pounded her digits on the keys with ease.

"Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night..." I felt myself stop altogether as my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

_That kiss…_

_That stupid fucking kiss…_

"Hey Cloud, why'd ya stop?" I knew she was disappointed but I couldn't help it. To my relief the door rang and I heard Mrs. Lockhart invite Ellis, Keith, and Johnny in. For once, I was happy to see them.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Keith sneered as he pointed at me. I felt myself scowl at him, Tifa would never know it but Keith had the biggest crush on her, and he was the biggest bully I knew. Whatever chance he'd get he would hit me with spitballs, or pebbles from his slingshot.

"He's my friend too ya' know, anyways you guys ready to go riding? Here, let me go grab my shoes they're in my room." And with that she raced off leaving me alone with them.

"Cloud you do know that Tifa only likes you because she feels sorry for you, right?" glaring at Keith I remained silent, he was just trying to get a rise out of me; I knew it wasn't true anyways.

_I wonder how mad Keith would be if he found out that Tifa and I kissed?_ I thought as my lips curved into a smirk.

"Hey cloud," I looked over to Ellis, "I dare you to touch her boobs!" the rest of them laughed, even Johnny kind of chuckled.

_Touch her boobs? Did Tifa even have any?_

All the girls Tifa's age had some, I never paid attention to stuff like that really, my Mom always told me to respect girls and their bodies, and to not judge them by their appearances.

"Yeah, yeah, if you touch her boobs, I'll… I'll…" Keith looked around the room in deep thought.

_Now that's a scary thought, you can use your brain_

"…I'll give you my toy sword signed by Sephiroth himself!" my eyes grew at hearing this.

_Sephiroth, my Hero Sepiroth? _

_How Keith got him to sign it I'll never know, but I had to think of Tifa. What would she do if she saw me touch her like that?_

"I double-dog dare ya'," the boys all shouted in glee that I had to do it now.

_I can still back out right?_

…_right…?_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

I followed Tifa and them to the Mako reactor, staring up as I could see them begin to climb up the wooden structure.

"You coming or what, Cloud?" I heard Johnny shout.

As I climbed to the top I stared at the scene before me, I was on top of the world! I could see my house from here and the mountains; it felt good to be big… for once…

Ellis sneaked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Remember Cloudy, touch her boobs and you get the sword, and no chickening out!"

_Tch, as if I had forgotten. Damn them and damn peer pressure! _

…_fuckin' pests._

I walked behind Tifa feeling the summer breeze through my hair. I saw her staring out into the village preoccupied with something.

_Damn it! It's now or never!_

With both arms I wrapped them around her small torso and placed my hands on her chest. My suspicions were wrong, Tifa had boobs; they just didn't show or feel big compared to the other girls in Nibelheim our age.

I quickly let go and came up with some bull shit excuse about tripping. She looked at me weird and wrinkled her nose in confusion, seeing this I began to walk away after falsely apologizing.

"Its… ok…" she turned towards me and just when I thought I was in the clear her next words scared the shit outta' me.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"If you do that again, I'll rip you a new one, got it?" I could see her eyes were in fury and rage, with a nod I saw her ball up her fists ready to fight me. I didn't want to fight Tifa, nor did I need to, I saw what she did to Ellis the last time he stole her pudding cup she almost killed him! Who knew she could choke someone with a headlock her age?

"Good, now leave me alone, I double dog dare ya'." I could've sworn she was breathing fire at this point the way she was. She was tall, had long black hair and even stepped on my toy train set when she was 7 crushing it. She was the living form of Godzilla, I swear!

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Here Cloud, I present to you my toy sword!" Keith presented placing the wooden sword in my hand. I looked at it in awe, and there on the wooden blade read 'Sephiroth' in black.

"So what did they feel like?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, C'mon Cloud don't hold back, we're they big?" I stared at the two boys in disbelief. Were they seriously asking me what Tifa felt like?

"C'mon guys let's not talk about it what if Tifa finds out?" I heard Johnny reason.

_If only they knew that she did know…_

I heard the door squeak when Tifa opened it, stepping inside her room, she took a seat on her arm chair.

"What's that?" she pointed at the wooden possession in my hand.

_Oh this is the reward I got for groping you, wanna' try it? _ Is that what I'm supposed to say?

"Keith gave it to me." She looked at Keith, and then back at me. Standing up she marched over to the boy sitting on her bed and decked him. Keith howled in pain as he clutched his stomach.

I gulped as I saw Tifa approach me, eyes closed tight I waited for her to distribute the same fate that she gave Keith. But it never came.

When I opened my eyes, I could see her red eyes bearing into mine, her hands on her hips, she began scolding me about standing up for myself and how I shouldn't listen to what other people say. I nodded and she gave me a small smile glaring at the boy on the ground.

_Not that I didn't have that coming or anything, I realized that Tifa never quite treated me like her other friends… wonder why?_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTC

Stepping out from my bathroom I headed over to my mirror to see how much I was growing.

_For Gaia's sake! I am the small, I'm even shorter than Tifa by a few inches even._

I started flexing in the mirror showing off what muscles I had (or thought I had) I was proud of myself that I could apologize to Tifa and give Keith his sword back, seeing as how I felt bad for being bribed into doing something I shouldn't have done. What would Mom say?

_Thank Gaia Tifa and I are still friends_ I smiled when I remembered her shaking my hand in a manner of agreement.

"Cloud are you ready for bed?" I heard Mom ask as she stood in the door way as she grinned at my flexing techniques.

I jumped into bed and got comfy, Mom bent over to kiss me good night. Before she left I had to ask her something that's been on my mind lately.

"How come Tifa treats me different?" she looked at me with a smile and smoothed the bangs that were in my eyes out of the way.

"How so?"

"Well," I thought about when I first realized it, "she punches or yells at her friends when they do something wrong, but when it's me… she just scolds me like you do." She laughed at that.

"She sounds very mature for her age,"

"What, I'm older than her! If anything _I'm_ more mature than her, plus, she kicks and hits people." Mom patted my head. What was she saying that for? Did she think that I was some baby or somethin'?

"Well, maybe she likes you," I blushed at this.

_Tifa? _

_My Tifa?_

_Wait. When did she become mine?_

"No way, she… she's my friend, that's different, she's… she's like my sister! And Brother's and Sister's don't marry each other!"

"But they also don't kiss each other in a tree either." I gave my Mom a 'How-did-you-know' look, judging by her reaction she ruffled my hair.

"Tifa's mom told me." She explained.

_Right… Tifa and I kissed and hadn't really planned on not telling anyone. Then again, telling Mom's secrets are different then telling your friends._

"Oh." Was all I could muster

"I think it's cute that you both like each other Cloud,"

"I DO NOT!" I yelled a little louder than I should have, feeling warmth spread through my face.

"Aww… Honey, it's not a bad thing if you do, then when you get older and marry her you can have cute little blonde-haired red-eyed babies together," Mom was tormenting me and she knew it as I heard her laughing at me as I pulled the pillow over my face, in an attempt to block her out.

_Marry Tifa? _

_I didn't even know how to kiss how the HELL am I supposed to purpose to her later on, I suck at talking._

"But Cloud, it's ok if you do like Tifa, just don't go doing anything you shouldn't and respect her as a lady." Mom said as she made her way to her own bed, turning off my bedroom light in the process.

I must have been awake for hours thinking.

_What would happen if Tifa did like me, would she be happy_? I wish there was some way to get her attention…

I glanced at the comic book on my nightstand, flipping through it, I saw an ad about SOLIDER.

_That's it! This is what I have been looking for! If I can join SOLIDER than I can come home and prove to Tifa that I am worthy of her affection and she'll have to adore me then!_

I was so happy that when I went to bed that night, I was pretty sure that it was the best sleep I've had in years.

**So Chapter 2 is out! :D Let me know what you guys think, anything is welcome, and yes I'll admit it's a little fluffy, even for me. So next part will be puberty! (ewww…) :P I also like the song 'Heart & Soul' on the piano every time I see a piano I always play it, along with 'Noel'. My friend can play Tifa's theme on the piano! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Is here! ( hope I'm not pushing these out too fast) the consequences of not having a job in the summer except practice. -_-; Anyways, disclaimer I do not own anything from FVII all belongs to Square Enix. The teen years are now going to be present in here. They grow up so fast **

**(Tifa's P.O.V)**

Ever since Cloud and I met we would always hold a competition, for anything. We would compete at anything from races and videogames, to growth and strength. Of course I never lost when we competed; I could beat Cloud at everything. But I started to grow more worried about my track record lately.

"Cloud I bet I can beat you to the end of the road!" I boasted pointing to the dirt trail before us.

He accepted my challenge and I took off in a dash seeing Cloud behind me running as well. I was so sure I was going to make it that I didn't even notice him gaining up on me.

_Almost there, that slowpoke is probably a mile behind_

I turned my head around to check for Cloud—expecting him to walk as he normally did, when I noticed that he had already beaten me by a few seconds. I couldn't believe it. I lost…

"Hey hurry up slowpoke!" I heard him call me as he struggled to catch his breath.

_How could this be? Cloud beat me? I don't know whether or not to be happy or sad_

I couldn't let him see me upset; I mean hey, I hadn't really run my hardest right now anyways.

He grinned and walked with me the rest of the way to the creek down by the road heading towards the mountains. My Mama once told me that when a person passes on, there spirit passes through the mountains.

We approached the small babbling creek and sat down on the small pier taking our shoes off to feel the cool running water below our feet. Cloud kicked his legs back and forth splashing me in the process.

"Stop doing that or you'll get me all wet!" I chastised him ceasing his obnoxious splashes.

"Why are you all mad Tifa, you've went swimming in here with your clothes on before, what difference does a little water on your shorts make?" I looked to see his eyebrows knit in confusion.

_I am not mad! He's just so obnoxious… ugh…_

We sat in silence for what felt like hours and hours until he started splashing again.

"Cloud, knock it off or I swear I'll punch you!" I warned him bringing my hand into a fist to emphasize my point; he looked scared for a second before taking me by surprise by raising his own fist as well daring me to try it.

_I couldn't believe it, now you decide to take my advice out of all the times I've told you to, and against me?!_

"Cloud, I can't go in the water with my clothes on anymore!" I yelled at him, I don't know why he didn't pick up on it right away my reasons for not going in, he felt my chest last week, didn't his Mommy ever teach him any manners and to respect a girl's privacy?

"Why not?"

"…."

"Well?" he pressed on waiting for me to answer; all I could do was stare at the water feeling my face grow warm at explaining to him such a personal thing.

"Y-you of all people should know why… you felt them last week didn't you?" Cloud gasped and blushed staring at the water as well.

"O-oh… sorry Tifa."

_Did he really not know? He's older than me he should know about growing up better than me, I mean he looks at himself in the mirror every night for Pete's sake!_ I remembered the time he flexed his muscles in the mirror he looked like such a weirdo I think I almost died from laughter.

I laughed thinking about his face that he scrunched up to make himself look tough and his arms that were stretched out. Cloud looked at me and gave me that same stupid weird look again.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," I giggled; he could tell I was lying and smirked splashing water at me.

"Tell me and I'll stop," he laughed, I totally forgot about the conversation we just had and laughed with him splashing back as well.

"Fine I'll tell you…" the splashing stopped.

"…But you'll have to catch me first~" and with that I took off at my most fastest pace, knowing that he could run faster now meant that I didn't have to hold back anymore.

Dodging trees and rocks I hid behind a boulder, he was probably never going to find out now.

"Ahem," I looked up to see Cloud sitting on the large stone grinning like a wolf.

_H-how… how did he catch up to me? Am I seriously that slow, did I take a wrong turn?_ I backed away slowly from him as he hopped down approaching me. I tried to make a run for it again but it was no use he leaped out and caught me before I had the chance to, and we fell after losing our balance.

I shut my eyes tight as I felt the impact of my back hitting the hard ground beneath us and Cloud falling on top of me didn't exactly help me either. When I opened my eyes I felt my heart jump as I stared into his big crystal ice blue eyes.

My cheeks were burning as I saw how close we were, his lips were nearly inches away from mine

_Wait. Lips? Since when do I stare at his lips?_

_Since you kissed him dummy_ a small voice in the back of my mind whispered, causing me to gulp.

"Looks like I got you…" he spoke as if he was in a trance.

Just when I was about to reply I soon realized the state and condition we were in; I was soaking wet without a training bra on with my friend—who is a boy—on top of me soaking wet as well. I felt ashamed, not because I broke my promise to my Mama to come back without being in a mess, but because I felt like it was something out of those dirty movies that my parents forbid me to see because it was for "grown-ups" or something like that not that I saw them or nothing, Keith told me his older Brother watched them and they did stuff like this.

Cloud blushed as he looked down at my top to see my small bosom appearing through the fabric of my bright yellow tank top, I saw him gulp as his cheeks went ever redder than they already were.

"H-hey, what are you looking at you pervert!" suddenly finding my strength and voice I pushed him off of me and crossed my arms shielding myself from his prying eyes.

_First you feel them, now you're looking at them, what next you want to grow some yourself?!_

"I-I wasn't!" he stuttered flailing his arms in defense.

I huffed and glared at him, "Yes you were you little pervert I saw you!"

"I-I-I didn't mean too… they were there and—look can you forgive me, Tifa?" his cheeks were dusted with pink as he asked apologetically.

"I guess…" and with that I stood up and began walking back home for lunch, it was the first time Ellis, Keith, and Johnny were busy today, which meant more time with Cloud and my parents.

"W-where ya' going?"

"Home, C'mon my Mama's serving her special sandwiches for lunch!" I held my hand out for him to take and he grabbed it allowing me to pull him up.

And as I walked home with Cloud to lunch, I realized neither of us let go of each other's hands on the way there, or maybe we were too cold from our drenched clothes to let go and give up the other's warmth.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

"Honestly Tifa, what am I going to do with you, look at your poor clothes,"

_I guess I should've seen this coming_

My Mom gave me and Cloud a towel and told me to go change in my bedroom out of the wet clothes, she offered Cloud an old shirt of my Dad's to change into, but he respectfully declined and said he would go home for now to check on his Mom.

"Tifa, you really should act more like a lady," Mama began scolding me as she placed a sandwich on the table for me to eat.

Taking a bite first I responded, "I am a lady Mama," food still in my mouth as I argued

Shaking her head she sighed and patted me on the head, I tried to hurry and eat my sandwich as fast as I could so I can go outside to play again.

"Tifa slow down; see its things like this,"

"Like what?"

"Honey, it is impolite to talk with your mouth full, and when you come home in a mess too, how are you going to find yourself a husband if you keep acting like a wild mountain girl." I felt my eyes grow big.

_A wild mountain girl? Is that what Ellis, Keith and Johnny think? Am I some monster that they enjoy playing with? Is that what Cloud thinks?_

"Dilly dally, shilly shally…" I suddenly lost my appetite; the thought of me parading around town in a ugly caveman like dress crossed my mind.

"Tifa," Mama cupped my face and kissed my forehead in a soothing manner. "I understand you like to dirty your hands every now and then, but that doesn't mean you can't dress up once in a while, right?" I nodded.

"Can I go play outside now?" she looked at me for a moment as a smile graced her features before kissing my head one last time she gave me her permission.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

I was glad to change out of my wet clothes seeing as how they pretty much gave me he chills every time a breeze would roll by. I walked to Cloud's house and was welcomed by his Mom. She allowed me to come in and called for Cloud, letting him know I was here.

Cloud came out casually and pulled my arm as he walked outside, which was unusual for him since he was usually shy. He led us to the old Oak tree again and we climbed up it as we always did, but he still didn't say anything.

"Cloud?"

He snapped his head up and turned towards me, he looked flustered for some reason like he was nervous or something, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it yet.

"Tifa, I…" he twiddled his fingers together, a habit he always did when he was put on the spot light.

"…Do you… er, do you want to get married some day?" I almost felt like fainting but the thought of my head hitting the ground as high as we were kept me from doing so.

_W-where did this come from?_

"Uh…I dunno… I guess," I played with the ends of my hair in hopes of distracting myself from this conversation. But it seemed that the gods were conspiring against me at this point.

"W-well, what kind of husband would you like? N-n-not that I'm really interested or anything, I'm just curious that's all." I sighed in relief, for a second there I thought he was going to purpose to me, and I don't need some boy to take care of me. And the thought of marrying my friend made me feel… weird.

"I-I don't know, geeze, I guess… someone brave? And strong? Oh, and he has to be ultra-mega-super-cool, and be nice." I tried my best to think of the legitimate qualities that I did want to find in my future husband.

_Not that I'll ever get married or like a boy, but whatever, it's Cloud… and Cloud is cloud._

I heard him mumble something under his breath and before I knew it, he scooted closer to me as we sat on the rough tree branch looking out in the horizon.

A sudden image of Cloud kissing me popped in my head as his arm brushed against mine. I almost fell off, but Cloud's strong arms caught mine just in time.

"T-Tifa are you ok?" he sounded like he was scared, was it because of me? He set me back in place to my original spot on the branch. I then realized that he beat me at another thing we would compete with—strength! He lifted me with both arms up onto the branch with ease!

_Now that I think about it, his arms did seem a little muscular when he was on top of me_

"Stop doing that!" I shouted grabbing clumps of my hair in anger. He was faster _and_ stronger than me now… what next, he becomes taller than me and can beat me at fighting too?

"What, what's wrong?" he panicked

"Everything! You beat me at running—twice—and now you're stronger than me!" I covered my hands with my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth. He stared at me with this damn stupid blank look.

"Oooh, I get it, you're jealous because I'm getting better than you at everything," he grinned that stupid wolf grin again causing me to huff.

"That's not it you retard!" I argued, but I hardly sounded convincing. I felt my face grow numb and my heart beat fast as my speculations were confronted. I was jealous of Cloud Strife.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, 'rock-paper-scissors'?" he asked

_Well that was random, but then again what do I have left to lose, I always win at 'rock-paper-scissors' anyway._

"You're on!" we both chanted as we studied one another's hand waiting to see what move they would make.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" I smirked at the scene before me, clearly I had won as he had rock and I had paper. Cloud scowling at his hand was the icing on the cake.

"Best two out of three?" He suggested sheepishly, smiling I agreed and we repeated our game again.

"Wait, how about we make a little bet,"

"Ok, Like what?" I just wanted to hurry up and kick his ass so I can prove to myself and him that I still am the best.

"Umm… that if lose then you have to tell me what you were laughing at,"

"Uh, ok?"

_Crap. I thought he forgot!_

"Then if you lose," I pointed my finger in his face "You have to declare me as the most awesome and beautiful girl in the world and that I own you at everything!" he looked funny as he stared cross-eyed at my finger pointed between his eyes.

"Fine!"

I cracked my knuckles as I mentally prepared myself for the most intense 'rock-paper-scissors' game of my life. We both we're determined as ever to get the other to lose, Cloud let out a breath and placed his fist out, ready to start I placed mine out as well.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" we both shouted, I smiled at him before I looked down… he had won.

_I couldn't believe it, I never lost at this game, and I even beat older kids at it too! Did I taint the lifestream with my existence? Am I really that bad at everything now? …or Maybe he's just growing up._

"I won… I won! Alright! Man, I can't believe I beat you Tifa!" He was so happy, how can I possibly tell him that I was disappointed.

"Alright, now for my explanation about why you were laughing," he placed his arms across his chest with a smug look on his face, oh how I wish I had won.

"I-it's nothing really,"

"Tifa…" the way he said my name reminded me of my Papa when I do something wrong and I have to fess up to it.

"Oh, okay. You're such a brat sometimes, I was just laughing because I saw you look at yourself in the mirror in your room, and you looked like this," I could tell he was mortified; I had to suppress my laughter as I flexed my arms in the same way he did.

"H-h-how do you know about that?! Were you watching me?!"

"No! I just happened to see your bedroom light on when I was getting ready for bed, you do know that your bedroom window is facing mine right?" Did he think I was a creep just because I closed my window once and happened to see him looking at himself in the mirror?

"Y-yeah I knew that, I just can't believe you saw me…" he looked down at his feet dangling.

"Why were you doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" I teased.

"N-no!"

"Well, then why do you check yourself out in the mirror then?" I wasn't demanding him to tell me why or anything I was just curious.

"Just to see if I'm getting stronger that's all…" he answered, before I could question him anymore he cupped his hands around his face and yelled that I was the most awesome and beautiful girl in the world and that I owned him at everything. I was speechless.

"Why'd you say that? You won." He gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"You're weird you know that?" he just shook his head and leaned close to me, our shoulders touching as he sat by me.

"Says the girl who watches me at night," he countered. Chalk another won up for Cloud, he's even beating me at comebacks. We stayed there sitting in that tree until dinner came in which we both parted ways and said our goodbyes to one another.

When I went to sleep I had the weirdest dream where Cloud and I were grown up and living together with two kids.

_Yeah right… like that will ever happen, what next? I become a student of Master Zangan…_

**End. **

**Chapter 3 is here~ next chapter Cloud and Tifa make a promise to each other and tragedy strikes! I will welcome any kind of review, comment, concerns, and questions. I'll be honest, I felt kind of embarrassed having Cloud ogle Tifa. Bad Cloud! XD As a special treat I wrote up a small Omake, where Cloud is 6 and Tifa is 5. Please enjoy and thanks to you all who took the time to read it. **

**Omake: **

It was the beginning of spring when a small girl with dark black hair met a certain spiky haired blonde.

He walked outside ready to start the day by playing with his new ball he got for his Birthday last year. As he bounced the ball he noticed the small girl skip over to him with a small smile gracing her lips.

'_She looks so cute…'_ he blushed as she giggled at his hair.

"Your hair, it looks funny!" she pointed at his spiky naturally born blonde mane. Cloud did not like this at all, not one bit. He was made fun of by grown-ups and older kids for his hair, now toddlers were picking on him?

"You're a girl so you should comb it back into a nicer looking ponytail; here I'll do it for you-" as she reached for his head he took a step back dodging her advances he grunted and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going? I thought we were friends? Don't you wanna' be my big sister?" her voice rang in his ears as he replayed her last phrase over and over again in his head.

_Don't you wanna' be my big sister?_

…_big sister…_

_Sister…_

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" the younger one jumped at his cry.

"No… you're a girl because your hair is long~"she stressed long by spreading her arms out wide. Seeing this action caused the older child to stomp his foot and pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I. Am. A. Boy!" he argued the ball long forgotten at this moment as he soon felt that he would go completely insane at this little girl's commentary.

"But… you're too pretty to be a boy,"

That was the last straw.

With one motion Cloud pulled on his shorts and revealed to her his only evidence. She screamed before placing her hands over her eyes shielding pure and innocent vision from his "true glory".

"Ewww! I can't believe you did that, I'm just a little girl you know!" Cloud laughed and pulled his shorts back up; although it wasn't his proudest moment he thought it was one of the funniest.

Ever since that day Tifa never doubted Cloud as being a male ever since…

Well… maybe once in a while she would need convincing…

(Six years later…)

"Hey Cloud are you _sure _you're a girl?" the long dark haired girl asked tauntingly, earning a blush from the older boy.

"Okay Tifa, obviously you didn't learn the first time," the sound of a buckle being undone was heard as the spiky blonde boy attempted to make his lesson learned.

"C-Cloud stop! You're a boy, you're a boy!" she yelled covering her eyes as she blushed and walked away from her friend.

"That's what I thought you said."


	4. Chapter 4

**On with Chapter 4! Once again, I don't own anything from FFVII Square Enix does. From here on the Nibelheim days will be done with and will deal with growing pains and adulthood *gasp*. If you have any requests for an Omake or an idea feel free to ask! With that being said, here we go!**

**(Cloud's P.O.V)**

Days seemed to pass by really fast in the summer, before I knew it autumn was steadily approaching, I had already celebrated my 13th birthday and I knew that it was now or never that I had to start getting serious in my training exercises for when I joined SOLIDER.

I did 30 push-ups like I normally did and even practiced with a stick in sword fighting imagining myself battling Sephiroth himself.

_Imagine me challenging Sephiroth to a duel… what are the chances of that?_

After my hard labor I would go hang out with Tifa and her friends like normal, until she stopped coming outside to play one day. I looked at the small bedroom window facing mine hoping she would open it up and call me a dummy like she always did and laugh that cute little laugh of hers; but it never came. On the third day of Tifa's "hibernation" I knocked softly on the door of her house only to be greeted by Mr. Lockhart.

"Cloud… oh, I'm sorry but I don't think Tifa can play today," he sounded so sad, I wonder what happened.

"Oh, okay." What was I supposed to say when you see a grown-up look like he'd been spending his whole day crying his eyes out?

_I wonder what's wrong…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Mom, what's wrong with Mr. Lockhart?" I asked my Mom as she was washing the dishes. She stopped and I saw the plate she had been holding fall to the soapy water before her. When she turned around she gave me a sad smile and pulled up a chair for me to sit down in at the kitchen table.

"Cloud… you might hear of some… _talk_ about Mrs. Lockhart," she cleared her voice as she seemed to struggle for words. Were her eyes watering? Why did she look like she was about to cry? I have never seen my Mother cry before me ever in my life, I don't know if I can handle it.

"You see Cloud, Tifa's Mommy was going to have a baby," I almost felt my eyes pop out of my head at this; Tifa was going to a sister.

"That's great-"

"-Cloud honey, Tifa's mother had… _complications_, and she's… w-well…" my Mom's face was covered by her long flowing blonde hair, but I could tell that she was upset. She and Mr. Lockhart were sad; they had lost someone that they truly loved. And Tifa… poor Tifa had lost someone she truly loved.

_That's why she's so distant lately…_

I felt for her, I could never imagine what pain she's going through right now, and at such a young age too.

I walked outside with my stick in my hand ready to practice when my gaze shifted to the small window near mine. I couldn't see too well inside, but I was pretty sure that Johnny and them were in there with her, since I could hear stupid Keith voice asking her what was wrong. I felt like my heart was pulled out of my chest, how could she deny me her own good friend any company, when she allowed dumbasses like Keith inside?!

_Tifa…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

At night as I was getting ready to go to sleep, I heard a small tap on the window pane.

"What the hell…?" I opened up the window and saw Tifa looking up at me; she was in her pajamas it looked like because I never saw her wear a dress outside before.

"It's about time… c'mon Cloud let's go!" she started tugging on my arm pulling me to go with her.

"W-w-wait Tifa!"

"There's no time to wait! C'mon!" She argued, what could I do, it's not like I had much of a choice right? And the fact that she hasn't talked to me in a while made me more than willing to hang out with her.

She pulled me along with her, and led me to the dangerous mountain passage that my Mom warned me to stay away from.

"Tifa, where are you going?"

"…I'm running away…" I froze in my spot causing her to whip her head around.

"I can't stand living here without my Mama… that's why I'm going up to Mt. Nibelheim!" she pointed at the small rickety bridge that looked like it was ready to fall off, obviously used many times.

"T-Tifa, that's dangerous… won't your Dad be worried?" she shook her head and pulled my over the bridge with her. I would not dare too look down.

"Just a little further, the others are close by."

Others_? Did she mean Keith, Ellis, and Johnny? _

I should have known they'd come along too.

"Are we ready or what?" Ellis asked, Tifa nodded and together we all began our trek up the mountain.

It felt like forever hiking up the mountain, but my determination and newly improved physical condition prevented me from throwing in the towel. _However, _Keith was not so lucky.

"You guys go on ahead, I-I think I heard my Mom calling me," he rasped clutching his hand to his heart in exhaustion.

"I didn't hear anything…"

"W-well I think I did, and I don't want to get into major trouble so I have to go. Good luck Tifa." I snickered at his pathetic excuse mentally.

_Just as I figured all bark and no bite_

We all continued and before long, little-by-little, Ellis and Johnny quit on us as well. So it was just Tifa and me.

_Now that's something I can get used to…_ I smiled.

"I'm sorry about your Mother Tifa," I don't know if it's just me or not but she seemed to be walking faster.

"Tifa…?" she picked up her pace just a little bit more.

_Maybe she's trying to make good time?_ I guessed, nevertheless, I strived forward matching her pace with mine, and before I knew it she was jogging to keep ahead of me.

_Oh-ho, so it's like that is it?_

I jogged faster than her and just when I thought I had her beat, she stopped.

"Look, I just want to be left alone, okay? I don't need your pity!" she screamed making me draw a blank as she stomped her foot in anger.

"But I really am sorry she died-"

"-Lalalalalal! I can't hear you! Lalalalalala!" she yelled cutting me off as she plugged her ears with her hands.

_And Mom thinks she's the mature one?_

"Tifa…" I tried, but she continued to ignore me. I couldn't take it anymore! I pried her hands away from her head and tried to make her listen to me.

"She loved you Tifa, I understand that you miss her but she wouldn't want to see you like this!"

"SHUT UP!" she shoved me harshly causing me to fall on the ground. I knew she was mad and that I didn't have any business telling her about how to live her life, but I couldn't bear to see her this way anymore.

"Who the hell are you to talk to about how to deal with death? You wouldn't know that now would you? You never knew your Dad-"

"-Shut up!-"

"- At least you didn't feel any pain when he left you-"

"-SHUT THE HELL UP!-"

"-WHY SHOULD I?" I was gasping for breath at the amount of yelling we were doing.

_Why in the hell is she so stubborn!_

"If you're not with me and you're too much of a baby, then fine!" she turned her back to me and continued walking in a huff.

"Tifa, wait!"

"Wait? Wait? Wait?!" before she could argue with me again she took a miss-step and fell, I jumped out of instinct and tried my hardest to grab her in time. Praise the god's I caught her hand!

_Damn it… I don't know if I can pull her up…_

I felt myself tense and struggle with pulling herself and I up, seeing as how we were hanging on the ledge and all.

"Tifa, don't let go." I felt her hand hold onto mine almost crushing it. I ignored the pain and sweat that I endured and tried to hoist myself up, but it was just too much for me.

_Damn it! If only I were stronger… then I could protect you…_

I clenched my teeth in anger—not only was I not strong enough still, but I couldn't even save Tifa…

"Cloud, just let me go, it's alright if you can't save me, I won't hold anything against you I promise." I peered down at Tifa, she was already trying to loosen her grip.

"You retard!" I heard her gasp in surprise.

"If I let you die… Then how will I ever live without you?! … so don't you give up on me damn it!" once she tightened her grip again, it was just seconds before the ledge I was hanging onto gave out, causing me and Tifa to plummet below.

I once heard that it wasn't the fall that kills you…

…it's the landing that does.

But the funny thing is… I felt my heart die before I hit the ground when I heard Tifa's screams.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

It felt like I passed out for a quick nap; but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was already in my room, tucked into my bed as if it had all been a dream. When I tried to sit up, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my left arm, looking down I saw my arm wrapped up and in a sling. Mom came in shortly after she heard me grunting as I felt the effects of my impact finally sink in.

"Cloud! Oh… Cloud… my baby…" she cried as she wrapped her arms around me as if to shield me from the world.

_If I'm alright, then that means Tifa is…_

"Mom, where's Tifa, is she ok? Is she hurt?" My Mom caressed my face before kissing my forehead.

"Tifa's okay Cloud, she's in a coma. But she's okay." I started to convulse as an image of Tifa coated in blood flashed before my eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to throw up. Mom grabbed me a waste basket and patted my back as I vomited. I wanted to cry, but the tears never came.

_I'm so sorry Tifa… I'll never be late to save you again I promise!_

…_I promise…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Seven days. Seven whole days went by before Tifa woke up. And in those seven days I spent my whole time wondering if she was ok. I could go out, I was okay enough to walk after the fourth, but I didn't feel like leaving her behind like as if nothing happened. When I went to go see her, Mr. Lockhart answered the door and slapped me across the face calling me a monster for almost taking her away from him.

The pain hurt, not the physical pain, but the emotional. I tried to get inside to see Tifa, I needed to see Tifa! She had to be okay! But he refused and told me it was my fault she had fallen and to never see her ever again. I walked away as best as I could but had to know if she was alright.

"Cloud, I'm not mad at you. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Yes, you should have not gone, but then… but then…" Mom trailed off as she stared at the white lilies decorating the kitchen window.

"Gaia only knows what would have happened if you hadn't gone with her." She held my hand as she brushed her thumb over my small pale hand.

I went to bed as I always did. Maybe I could finally sleep, knowing that Tifa was awake. As I looked to her window hoping to see her smiling face that would be waving at me from afar…

I saw her curtains closed instead.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

They say "Time heals all wounds"… apparently my wounds would heal eventually.

Before I knew it Tifa was up and active again, as school had started and she hung out with her friends as usual. Every now and then we would hang out, but I noticed she would act different towards me than she did before.

"Cloud do you think I'd look good in make up?" she asked me one day.

_Whoever told her she should cover up her beauty in some powder?_

"Why would you want to wear that crap?"

"…"

"…"

"…just asking…."

I was happy to finally get ready to start training again; I was back at my same routine and everything! When I asked Tifa to race me—just to see if I'd gotten better—she'd claim that I would win and that it wasn't fair. That was something I wasn't expecting. If I asked Tifa to play videogames with me like we would always do at my house—she had to sneak out now a days on account of her Father, she'd say that I would beat her at them too and refused.

She didn't want to play basically, is what I told myself. Ever since that stupid fall I felt that she'd gotten bored of me. I caught her even wearing a dress once to school! _To school!_ The words 'Tifa' and 'in a dress' did _not_ go together!

"Tifa, you wanna' go for a walk to the Oak tree?" I asked, praying that she wouldn't deny me my most favorite place to hang out with her at.

"Umm… ok…" she blushed.

_Since when did this happen?_

Hand-in-hand, we walked to the great oak tree that held all of my most precious memories. Climbing to the top she sat in her usual spot, as did I.

"I thought you would try to peek up my dress, I guess you aren't as perverted as I thought."

"W-what?!" she giggled cutely

"Ever since I started dressing up like a girl, all the boys even Keith, have been acting different towards me."

_Funny, you seem to be acting different towards me_

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you, why you're wearing such girly things now anyway?" she glared at me.

"For your information, I am a _girl _you know. Why is it such a big deal if I dress up every now and then?"

I snorted. Obviously she was delusional. The Tifa Lockhart I knew wouldn't care if she ran around covered in mud. And _only _mud. I remember that day when she told me she wanted to live amongst the animals and that by living in their "habitats" she could only then understand them. Her parents were furious as she stripped her clothes off at her birthday party when she turned six; making animal noises as she rolled in the mud and ran around not minding the looks she got.

"How do I know if you really are, what'll you do to prove it?" I couldn't help but tease her. The look on her face said it all, she looked like a tomato.

"Ugh, you're such a boy, as if I'd show you anything." She scoffed folding her arms around herself I laughed at her reaction.

"Stop laughing! Besides, it's improper for a young lady to show her "unmentionables" to a gentleman." She began to preach in the same way our teacher would our lessons. I laughed even harder.

_Is this truly Tifa? My Tifa? _

"Fine, have it your way you stubborn ass!"

"Now that's the Tifa I remember." She smiled.

"Tifa, will you meet me at the water tower tomorrow, at night, say 8:00?"

"C-cloud…"I had to tell her about my plans for SOLDIER tomorrow.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tomorrow rolled around faster than I thought it would have; before I knew it I was waiting at the water tower hoping Tifa would come.

_What's taking her so long? She couldn't have gotten lost…_

"Boo!" when I turned around, I saw her wearing the same night gown on the night we traveled to Mt. Nibel. I gulped wondering if she did that on purpose her porcelain skin looked flawless, despite all the scratches and cuts she had gotten before. And the way she looked so soft and fragile, with her dress blowing in the wind made her to be gorgeous.

"So what's up?"

"Tifa… come next spring… I'll be leaving for SOLDIER." I paused, waiting for her reaction.

"Just like all the other boys, huh?" she sighed.

_Hell no! Not like all the other boys!_ I wanted to shout, I couldn't believe that she put me and every other stupid boy in Neibelheim in the same category together.

"Well then, promise me something. Umm… when you get big and famous, whenever I'm in a pinch, you have to come save me."

"W-what?" was she serious? Can I even save her after what had happened at the mountains?

"Promise me. I want to experience that just once…" How could I deny her of this?

"Okay…" I promised.

_As Gaia as my witness, I will save you Tifa, and next time I won't be late!_

**Okay Chapter 4 is out now! Phew, I hoped it didn't sound so angsty. XD if it did then I'm sorry I got so caught up in it (kinda started thinking of my problems with my family as I started writing this). So now next Chapter will be a time skip. In the mean time read and review please or leave anything you want to. And thanks for reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I'm glad you all like this story so far. Chapter 5 is here, and featuring Zack and Sephiroth. The following events are taken place during Crisis Core. I love playing Zack in Crisis Core! I wish I could say I beat the game but I didn't buy a memory card and so every time I got far I died and had to start ALL the way back. I tried playing later after I got the memory card, only to have misplaced it. And it's been missing ever since… Anyway enough about me, more about CloTi. I do not own any characters from FFVII, Square Enix does, and no I do not profit from this.**

**(Tifa's P.O.V) **

After Cloud left, everything just seemed to get boring. The boys in Nibelhiem had all left to pursue their dreams of joining SOLDIER. I don't know how I managed to survive three years without all my friends around me but I did. I even got a local job as tour guide to that Mako reactor we would play on when we were kids. It wasn't like it was my ideal job or anything; but it paid the bills and helped Papa.

"Tifa, you're schedule is up, and don't forget to wear the new uniform."

_Ugh, perverts I swear! All they care about is just some girl displaying herself like a doll, not some stupid tour! _

I put my new outfit on, it was a cowgirl outfit. I cringed at the look of it on me; it was too damn tight and made me look like some tramp.

_At least I still have my pride…_

The only down side about being the local tour guide was that I had to dress up in these risqué outfits that the boss made me wear. I swear that old man's a pervert!

"Well, another day, another Gil…"

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Ugh… I am so booored~" I slumped against the large boulder behind me as I yelled in agony.

_Gaia just KILL me! I hope I can leave early to get ready to practice with Master Zangan. He's teaching me how to do a suplex today!_ _Hm? Who are those guys are they…?_ Noticing the dark outfits and Shinra helmets my suspicions were confirmed!

_Shinra troops… and SOLDIER! CLOUD!_ I ran to meet up with the strange men but my heart sank as I noticed not one of them had blonde hair. But that doesn't mean I should give up right?

"Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" I asked them. Judging by their looks they seemed kinda scary. One guy was tall and had long silver hair, and his eyes… there was something so wrong with his eyes that I couldn't help but shiver. The other guy was a little shorter and had spiky black hair that resembled a porcupine to me, but he had same blue-green eyes as the silver haired men. The only thing is, they weren't so cold, they had a sense of warmth and playfulness to them, that reminded me of Cloud.

"Yeah, my name's Zack, and I'm with SOLDIER. 1st Class mind you, 1st Class!" The black haired man introduced himself to me. He seemed kind of funny to me.

_Only two…? Would Cloud be here too?_ I eyed the two guards standing by; one of them seemed to be checking me out, while the other one seemed nervous.

_Stupid boys…_

"Huh." I know it was a dull response but I didn't care, something about the way the other guard looked nervous got me curious. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was blushing too.

"What do you mean, "Huh"?" Zack questioned a little irritated with the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

Brushing his last comment aside I asked him if there were a lot of SOLDIER 1st Classes. But apparently not, as he told me they were a small elite group.

"They only sent two?"

"Yeah, me and Sephiroth." He nudged in the direction of where the tall silver haired man was. I knew who Sephiroth was, Cloud always talked about how great he was to me, but I never paid much attention to SOLDIER when I was small. Until Cloud left that is…

"Uh-huh…" I answered lamely and walked a little away from them to clear my thoughts.

_I can't believe he's still not back… Do you even care about your friend anymore, Cloud?_

I turned around to ask Zack if it was possible Cloud where here in Nibelheim, but the words never came out.

_Maybe I'm just kidding myself; Cloud will come back when the timing is right, he wouldn't just leave me behind would he?_

_Would he…?_

Zack looked taken aback at me, but I didn't care at how strange I looked at this point. I've done a lot of strange things before in my lifetime damn it! I took off in a sprint in hopes to get away from them so I can go get some time to think to myself.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

When I finally got my head together I made my way back to the Mako reactor's gate. It had a stone wall and large iron gate to seal it off from the public. I soon saw Zack and his company came by with him, he looked surprised to see me again.

"Tifa! You're our guide?"

_It's show time! Who knows maybe they'll tip good if I can play the role good enough._

"At your service!" I felt myself giggle at the way Zack and his troops blushed. Sephiroth might need a little convincing though…

Mark, the photographer, had us take a picture as part of the tour. It was customary that we did—my bosses' idea; not mine.

Zack, Sephiroth, and I posed for a few in which I loathed myself for doing as I tried to be as cute as I could. The heart of tomboy doesn't change in two years ya' know.

"Nobody's a better guide than me in this town." I bragged.

As time went by, I led the men up to the Mako reactor having Mark take photos as usual. I just hoped he wasn't taking anything too "indecent" seeing as how he did one time as a prank and gave it to a male customer. Ugh, I was so mortified at the way that guy practically worshipped that snapshot of me bending down to fix my shoes that were coming off.

"But it's too dangerous! We can't get you involved in something like this!" I heard Zack argue.

_If only you knew how dangerous I was…_ I smirked, thanking Master Zangan mentally for his training.

"She'll be fine, if you protect her." Sephiroth said in his robotic-like voice. That guy is a freakin' stone I swear! Good luck to the woman who marries him.

We approached monsters along the way, something I had grown accustomed too. Luckily I didn't have to lift a finger as the boys had it covered.

"Stay back. It's just knocked out. It could wake up and start chocking on you!" Zack sure is paranoid, but I simply shrugged and continued on my tour. We finally made it to the reactor, seeing Sephiroth casually make his way up the steps I had to go inside to take a look in as well. SOLDIER would never come down like some tourists for no special reason after all.

"Wait! I wanna' go inside too!" Zack and Sephiroth exchanged looks before denying my entry. I frowned and when I saw the two SOLDIERS' enter I began to fume.

"Keep the young lady safe." Sephiroth ordered his guards. I felt like a kid again, being told that I can't do stuff. I attempted to follow inside; ignoring the conversation we just had but a guard cut me off and shook his head 'No'. I stomped my foot in the dust in annoyance and pouted, placing my hands on my hips in the process.

_Yep, definitely a kid again…_

"Do you do _everything _they tell you to do?"

"Ma'am, I'm just doing my job." The guard reasoned.

"So am I, it involves protecting my people, now move!" I tried to push the guard back but the other one pulled me back pinning my arms behind me as I kicked and struggled in his grasp.

_Now would be very nice to learn that suplex._ I thought bitterly seeing as how my struggles became useless.

_Maybe I can try a different approach? Yeah that'll work!_ I smirked as I felt the guards grip loosen on my arms. Freeing my arms I made no attempt to attack, instead I walked a little with my hands laced behind my back in a cute "Loli" like fashion, as Johnny called it once.

The guards both jerked in surprise at my change of character. If there was one thing Zangan taught me, it was to never judge appearances, no matter the gender or size.

"I'm so sorry that I'm causing you two big, strong, handsome, guards so much trouble," I tried to make my voice sound lounging like the actresses who played the 'seductress' in those movies. They gulped in response.

Hooked line and sinker!

_Suckers…_

"But sometimes a girls gotta' be _curious_," I said leaving them to think about whatever innuendo they could. They were blushing a darker shade of red as I walked in the most provocative way I could towards them. Going close to one of them—who was a bit shorter than the other; I pressed my well developed chest onto his and continued my little act.

"I'm a _big _girl after all, I can protect myself… so won't you please let me, just this once?" I breathed huskily. Man! I am the symbol of seduction! I couldn't believe how easy this was to turn men into putty with just a few words. I slowly slid my hands up his arms in a teasing manner resting them on his shoulders. He backed away from me in an attempt to put distance between us.

_Oh, shy are we? Well, I'm not going down without a fight!_

"M-Ma'am, p-please," he stuttered.

Before I could finish and go for the final blow, some rogue troops and a monster jumped out of nowhere and looked like they wanted to fight. The guard pushed me behind him in a way to protect me, even though I could hold my own, it was nice to see that he took his job seriously. The guards both fought as best as they could but were no match for them. When I was about to be hit the one I had been toying with jumped out and took the damage instead and fell in pain.

I felt so useless, but what could I do? It was three against one, and if the Shinra guards couldn't beat them, how could I? I heard the sliding door open and revealing Zack. He cursed before taking out his buster sword—he apparently didn't use it much as it clearly looked like it was brand new, but the way he fought was a sure sign that he could use it just as good as any SOLDIER.

Zack ran to go fight, leaving me alone to take care of the wounded men. I crouched down and leaned over the one guard who had saved me, I gave a sad smile as he groaned in pain. I could tell he was badly injured and needed help, but we were so far out from the town no one could come and help in a flash.

_Thank you… whoever you are…_

I saw Zack finish them off and crouched down along with me.

"He… he tried to protect me." I explained.

"I know."

"Tifa, stay close to me." Zack said as he stood up to his full height. I nodded and wrapped the fallen hero's arm around my shoulder trying my best to not hurt him; I slowly got up, trying to distribute his weight as best as I could on to me so that way he didn't have to hurt himself as he walked. The other soldier was not so lucky, as Zack tried to feel for a pulse, he closed his eyes and shook his head. I felt so stupid for distracting them.

_It's my entire fault they got hurt…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

I held onto the wounded guard supporting him as he walked limply into town with Zack and me.

"Where'd Sephiroth go?" I blinked. Wasn't Sephiroth the one who went inside first in the Mako reactor?

I pulled the man to a nearby wall to lean on to. He grunted as he moved his torso, it seemed like he had taken substantial damage to his rib cage.

"Is something the matter?" I asked Zack who was in deep thought.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." He said sternly.

"I'm not surprised." I sighed.

I needed to make things right, I hated being in the dark about things, and I felt horrible that I let people get hurt on account of my carelessness, I walked ahead and told Zack that I would ask around about Sephiroth, he smiled and thanked me as I rushed off in search of the silver haired SOLDIER.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

I ran back to where the Inn, the place Zack would most likely be at. When I ran inside he was in the lobby, I told him how one of the town's people saw him near Shinra manor.

"That big mansion?"

"Yes. Shinra has owned it for a long time." Turning on my heels I fled before Zack could say anymore. I needed to there. Something didn't seem right…

I Saw Sephiroth going crazy as he was slaying people in the most maniacal way possible. Flames shot up in every direction as the town was in a blaze, it looked like Dante's inferno.

_He's gone ape shit! This guy is insane!_ I felt like I was going to puke at the way he seemed to impale and bludgeon the townspeople.

My Father was one of them…

I felt tear roll down my eyes as I caught a gleam of something shinning on the ground.

_His sword!_

I took the large sword in my hands and charged at Sephiroth at full speed. But he caught the blade with ease and pulled it out of grasp as he cut me with it, from my left shoulder to right under the right side of my chest. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch. He laughed and hit me, causing me fall down the stairs. Everything hurt… It reminded me of how I fell back at Mt. Nibel—but even that was a blur to me and I hardly remembered it much.

I lied on that floor as I rested on my back; Zack rushed in and saw me lying there. He knew this was Sephiroth's doing as tried to help me. I rolled away from him, not wanting to feel his touch. He was surprised by my reaction. Picking up on the fact that I didn't want to be bothered by him, he made his way up the steps in a hurry.

_I hate them… all of them… they took Cloud and all my friends from me… and now everything even my Father…. You could have left me my Father at least…_

"I hate you! I hate Shinra! I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!" I shouted grabbing onto the sides of my head as the fury and sorrow wracked through my brain. I curled into my legs into my chest as I lied there still.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

I felt a pair of strong arms encircle around me. Before I knew it I was being carried off somewhere. The person settled me down on the cold steel floor once more. It was like a dream. I had sworn I saw Cloud all grown up. But that was impossible, as Cloud was probably on a mission or something instead of here.

I felt a gloved hand brush my bangs away from my face; it reminded me of something my Mother would do when I was little. My eyes fluttered open meeting a pair of beautiful pair of glacier blue eyes.

_You came back…_ I almost cried again, but if I did it would've been for joy and not sorrow.

"Cloud… you remember the promise we made…" he smiled lightly before nodding. I couldn't see well as I was starting to fall back to sleep again, but I could tell that he was wearing the Shinra troop uniform.

_The guard! It was you!_

I also noticed that he no longer had long hair anymore. If we were any other situation I would have teased him about it, but we weren't, and this was real.

"Cloud… finish Sephiroth off…" I heard Zack say, struggling to breathe.

Those were the last words I heard before my mind went blank and darkness had taken over my vision.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

When I came to, I realized I was in someone else's home. I felt panic spring up.

_Where am I? Who lives here? Did they touch me? Where's Cloud? _ All these thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to sit up, I had to stop and wince in pain. As I looked down my torso, I saw a large scar running across my body, with stitches attached to it. Obviously I had been saved. I examined my surroundings and saw that the small bedroom had trophies and fighting gear.

_Master Zangan!_

The door opened and revealed my mentor in the doorway holding a wet towel and cure.

"Tifa… you're finally awake…"

_How long had I been out?_

"I'd been casting cure on you this whole time… it's a miracle you're alive. If I didn't arrive in time I don't know what would have happened to you." My eyes lowered at the blanket covering the scar that hid beneath.

_Cloud… _

…_where are you?_

**.end**

**Chapter 5 is done. :D I am sorry if I sped through Crisis Core, but it was Tifa's point of view and if you've ever played CC you'd know that she's just a side character kinda… I was not amused at that! Lol. Anyway, used stuff from last order and CC. Any reviews, questions, comments, or concerns, will be greatly noted. I am also sorry if anything is a little different from the events in FFVII but as I put in the description, this story might be a little AU so I can focus on Cloud and Tifa more. Do you guys think I should switch it to 3****rd**** person or keep it as 1****st****? just asking. Thanks for reading. Oh, before I forget… I made another Omake~ I spoil myself with Cloti omake's too much! And now what would happen if Cloud and Tifa weren't "interrupted". XD read on… **

**Omake**

The young voluptuous tour guide preceded her plan to seduce the Shinra infantry men into letting her go and find out what Shinra is up to in the Mako reactor.

"C'mon… don't tell me that you boys find lil' old me threatening do you?" she pressed on, trying to get her protectors into ignoring their superior's orders. The thought to go back against Sephiroth's order was blasphemous! It was mutiny! It was suicide at its best to do so!

Cloud almost had a nose bleed the first time he saw his childhood friend who _obviously _wasn't so little and innocent as she used to be, wear such a skimpy and alluring cowgirl outfit. Thank Cosmos, he didn't embarrass Sephiroth and Zack by showing such a perverted side of himself that he thought was locked away for a long, long time.

'_Damn it Tifa… do you know what you're doing to me wearing… that!'_ Cloud was grinding his teeth in an attempt to ignore and block out her advances. When she approached him, he thought he would melt to the floor feeling how warm he was now that her ample bosom was pressed against his hard steel-like chest.

'_C'mon already just let me in you stubborn ass!'_ the dark haired woman thought. She was ready to grasp at straws almost. _'Are all mercenaries sworn to a life of celibacy or something?' _She thought irritated at the guard's struggling.

Cloud wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, what with the way her arms were wrapped around him, pressing her _oh, so_ close to him. It took every ounce of his self control to not take give into her wanton behaviors and just give himself away—even if he didn't make it into SOLDIER the fantasy of Tifa underneath him while he kissed her passionately declaring their love to one another physically was rewarding enough!

'_Time to heat things up…'_

Tifa gave Cloud her best expression of a come-hither look as she possibly could.

'_Bedroom eyes?! When did she learn this?! Ah damn it Strife think of something else—two times two is four! Two times three is six!'_ Cloud began to sweat and count all the two times tables as Tifa wiggled a little in his grasp.

Tifa slid her hand down past his chest slowly, before reaching his lower abdomen; Cloud didn't have a clue why he couldn't move. Or why the hell the other guard didn't do anything!

'_Hmm… his gun should be right…'_ Tifa felt around for Cloud's standard issued weapon but missed.

"MA'AM, PLEASE!" Cloud's voice cracked and blushed profusely. He did not blush damn it! Never!

So why did his face burn so much?

"SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tifa waved her hands in front of her in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she…

She…

'_Bad hand! I didn't want that "weapon"!'_ she wished the ground would swallow her up and eat her alive at this point.

'_What would Cloud think if he saw me doing this to someone?!'_ she wanted to scream and run away in embarrassment but she had a job to do.

'_My how you've "grown"…'_ Cloud blushed, feeling empty as she left his touch and backed away, arms tucked under her large chest making them almost "pop".

Too bad neither were physics…


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I'm putting chapter 6 up so once again, comments, questions, concerns, or reviews will not go unanswered. With that being said, on to the story. This chapter will make the characters a little OOC and I added dialogue that wasn't in FFVII but I hope it works fine. Chapter is lacking Cloti but once I get into the good parts the love triangles and romance will really kick in! Along with Childhood love! :D Please enjoy!**

**(Cloud's P.O.V)**

"C'mon everybody move out!"

I gripped my buster sword tight and sprinted, taking down enemies in the process as I had a mission to do. I was getting paid a good deal of Gil to take down this Mako reactor inside of Sector 7 and man did I need that money!

_After I'm done with this crap, I can drink the night away_

"Alright Cloud," I turned to see Barret who was facing his way towards the reactor.

"We're gonna' need to take down this reactor, no funny business alright? You may be an ex-SOLDIER but as far as I'm concerned your just like the rest of 'em, ya' hear?"I rolled my eyes; just because I was in SOLDIER everyone thought I would be quick to double-cross them.

'_You're doing this for the money Cloud, do it for the money.'_

When Barret and I finally headed on down the flight of stairs and approached the reactor it seems that giant buffoon didn't know how to set up an explosive right. Before I knew it the place was ready to explode along with us in it.

"RUN!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

I ran like hell, Jessie said the place would light up like a roman candle once the bomb was set. Which Barret said would in about ten minutes; giving us just barely enough time to escape.

"Way to go Barret and get us all screwed!" I yelled at him, as we had to fight our way passed the guards in order to escape.

"Oh jeez I never thought about it like—shut the fuck up!" I would've laughed given any other time.

I climbed up the stairs hauling ass until I spotted Jessie struggling with her leg caught in one of the beams. I couldn't just leave a comrade behind, even if they had treated me worse the dirt on our first introductions.

"Thanks" she said to me as I helped her out and fled. I better hurry too.

By the time I came close to the rendezvous point I could see Wedge panicking near the entrance towards the trains. Even in a serious situation like this he pretty much was useless. I wondered how he fit in with a terrorist group.

I felt an explosion behind me blasting me forward allowing us to make our escape.

"That should keep the planet going, just a little longer…" I heard Biggs say.

Wedge and Biggs operated on the machinery so we could make our way out. This group—AVALANCHE-was so focused on saving the planet because of something the Mako reactors were doing to it. I don't really care to be honest about what their intentions are; just as long as I get my Gil. They can do whatever they want really for all I care, just as long as I get that _sweet,_ _sweet_ Gil.

When the huge explosion busted its way through the iron doors we all had to jump out. I almost laughed out loud at the way Wedge acted.

_This guy must have been wasted when he signed up I swear_

"Ok we'll move out for now, and then rendezvous up at Sector 8's station." Barret ordered as everyone soon split up and left leaving me behind.

"H-hey!"

"Is It's about the money then stuff it; we'll pay you back at the base." He grumbled just before he left.

I'm not exactly greedy, but hey living and having to spend the nights in streets isn't exactly an easy life to live. I walked the streets hoping to the gods none of the guards spotted me as I attempted to blend in to the crowds.

"E-excuse me," I looked up to see this petite flower girl holding a basket of some type of flower. She had her caramel brown hair wrapped up in a pony tail and was secured with a pink ribbon. She was obviously the "girly-girl" type as she seemed to wear a lot of pink. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle even in the night.

"Pardon me, but do you know what happened?" I debated on whether or not to tell her to leave. But I probably shouldn't get involved with her in case she figured out who I was working for and turn me in. So I pretended to oblivious to her questioning.

"I… uh, don't see too many flowers around here…" I changed the subject, what was it about this girl that made my heart beat fast? The only girl who made me into a nervous wreck was Tifa. She asked if I wanted any flowers. I felt like saying, "Hell no." but something else inside me made me say yes. So I paid for the flower and tucked it beside the waist band of my belt to keep it safe—or until it wilted—either or. She thanked me before walking off, leaving me confused.

"Ooook? That's cool I guess…"

When I made my down another part of the district I had to fight a couple of guards, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. When I made it to the rendezvous spot I just saw the train take off. I ran to pick up speed as I lunged forward on the side of the train. Grabbing on I ran on top of it until I could find a door that would allow me to enter.

"Cloud!" everyone in AVALANCHE seemed to be surprised. What did they think I was weak? I am a 1st Class SOLDIER ya' know.

"Looks like I'm a little late to the party," I smirked feeling totally egotistical as I received great praise upon my epic entry. I didn't expect Barret to be too thrilled upon my tardiness, but whatever. As we hopped onto the next cart we soon got off and headed towards the base. As usual Barret began barking orders at me as usual.

_Think of the money Cloud…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCCTCTCTCT

"Cloud, you're back. I hope you and Barret didn't fight too much." I smiled at Tifa, she looked so relieved at seeing me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter." She didn't seem too disappointed by this though; she just gave a chuckle and claimed it was how Barret was.

"Oh Cloud, What a pretty flower!"

'_It's still there?!'_ I couldn't believe it didn't fall off, must be my luck.

"…Yeah, this flower girl gave it to me." Did I see Tifa flinch?

_Was Tifa… jealous? Nah, no way… couldn't be…_

_Could it…?_

"Yeah, no big deal or nothin'. Do you… do you want it?"

She looked taken aback, but accepted with glee. Score! I must look like a cool guy to her! I couldn't care less if I got my pay taken away from Barret, just seeing that my friend was being ravished—wait! Ravished?!

_What am I thinking friends don't ravish each other! What am I to her? We're friends! But why do I feel so attached to her? ...I wonder if I can convince Tifa to pay me instead._

"Alright fools, enough with the drinkin' and let's get down to business." Barret carried his daughter on his shoulder as they travelled down the hidden elevator. How a guy like Barret can have a daughter as quiet and timid as Marlene, I will never know.

_The universe never ceases to amaze me…_

"Cloud, why don't you go grab a seat and I'll make you something?" I took up Tifa's offer and sat on a bar stool. She looked like a house wife the way she would hum to herself and prepare to mix a drink for me.

_If only she really were my housewife—GAH! STOP IT!_

This day, is just going to get worse isn't it?

I went down to the underground hideout and demanded Barret pay me, but he just laughed it off. Jerk, I swear…

"Cloud just cuz' yer' an ex-SOLDIER doesn't make you a god. For Pete sake, don't you care about the planet?"

I shrugged, earning Barret's anger and frustration at my social skills. Whatever, no skin of my back.

"Cloud, that wasn't very nice. Please try and make peace with the group, for me?"

"…Fine…" I talked to everyone as best as I could, I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from getting them anymore pissed off at me then they already were.

Making my way up top I was ready to leave and hit the streets. With or without my pay, I didn't want to stay here any longer if everyone here was so condescending.

"Cloud, wait!" Tifa's voice caused me to halt.

"You wouldn't just walk out on your childhood friend will you?"

_Say what now?_

"…How can you say that?"

"Don't you remember the promise we made?" I tried to remember, but all my memories were such a blur.

"You DID forget." I scratched the back of my head, a nervous habit that I picked up. She wasn't too happy; but she helped me remember our promise and how I planned on joining SOLDIER. I didn't even know I did that! How could I not remember that?

"You don't expect me to seriously keep that promise do you? We were kids Tifa, that doesn't mean anythi-"

"-It does to me! ... It does to me…" she shouted. Placing her hands on her hips she turned her face away from mine.

"Heh. I guess you aren't the Cloud I thought you were."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"Look, I don't want to get involved with this AVALANCHE business. Just, if you pay me I'll go about my business and leave you alone. If you need me for another job let me know, next time its 30000 Gil."

I saw Barret come up and fling his 15000 that he owed me. I tucked it safely in my pocket.

"…Coward…" I felt like time had stopped.

…_Coward…?_

_Coward?_

_COWARD?!_

_What makes me a coward?!_

"What did you say?" I took a few steps towards her. She looked scared, but straightened her stance challenging me.

"You heard me." We were standing face to face now; we were so close we could almost kiss.

_Now is not the time for that!_

"Look here Tifa, if you wanna' do this little "Girl Scouts" thing that you're doing then that's fine with me. Just don't count on me to come bail you out when you get caught."

"Good, I wouldn't ask for your help anyway! Just go on then, leave! You were always good at running away." I was pretty much boiling at this point. I should've taken the money and left, why did I have to humor these people?

"…That's it I'm staying!" I crossed my arms in annoyance. Tifa smirked as she whispered something to Barret.

_Why that little…_

"Why don't you go get some rest? Even a big SOLDIER's gotta' sleep." Childhood friend or no childhood friend this girl is a handful! I grunted in response as I headed out to sleep.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Good Morning!" Tifa chirped.

"…Hmph."

I wasn't really mad at Tifa still; I'm just not cut out for talking… or the mornings…

"So how'd you sleep? I hope everything was fine." I was wide awake now. I grinned my most charming grin at her, which seemed to take effect to her as she blushed and tried to turn her face away from me.

"Next to you, who wouldn't be?"

"H-huh? I-I don't really get what you mean?" Tifa avoided my gaze as she seemed to be too focused on the floor.

"Hi Cloud!" I looked down at Marlene who was working the bar, taking my entire attention away from Tifa. Can they even let a little girl run a bar? Isn't that illegal? But who was I to talk; I committed a few crimes myself.

"I-I guess we should get going then…" Tifa said before running off.

"Look Mr. "big-shot" don't get any ideas! Just meet at the train station; we're going to Sector 5 today to blow up another reactor. And don't be late." Barret said, but I blew it off.

_I got some time to kill, maybe I'll go hang around the markets for a bit_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"What, did you stop to pick some flowers?" Tifa gave me a stern look. I was only a few minutes late, jeeze.

_Women…_

We all hopped onto the train and waited for it to take off. Everyone sat in the back as usual, so I just decided to talk to Tifa, seeing as how everyone else was busy to themselves.

"So…" I started.

"So…" it seems that we both couldn't start a conversation.

"Uh, you wanna' check out the map with me?" I blinked in response. Jessie had just shown me the map yesterday.

_Whatever… _

I followed Tifa towards the built in computer that showcased the map.

"Shinra has an I.D. scanner that they're very proud of on here. But don't worry we won't have to pull out our fakes, since ya' know the system is down." I really wasn't interested in maps or security systems, but I didn't want to hurt Tifa's feelings by telling her so. As she was pressing buttons on the computer the train gave a huge jerk causing her to lose her balance and come crashing into me.

"O-oh sorry, I should be more careful!" I noticed she had a tint of pink on her cheeks as she looked a little flustered. I grinned at this. For someone who's my friend she sure doesn't act like it.

"L-look, don't read too much into what happened okay? And wipe that stupid grin off!" I put my hands up in defense feigning innocence. She huffed and tried showing me the map but the security alarm sounded.

"Ah crap."

"Everyone get to the front hurry!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" We all ran up to the carts hurrying to make it before the doors would shut locking us in. When we reached the front Barret said we would have to make an escape.

"Sure is scary, huh?" I looked down at Tifa.

_Why is she afraid now? What was the point in her coming if she didn't want to get her hands all dirty?_

"Don't you think it's a little late to be saying that? Why'd you come anyway?" she looked at the floor as she laced her hands behind her back in a bashful manner. This woman was unpredictable.

"Because…"

"Alright kiddies, now's not the time for that." Barret called for us to get ready.

I was so lost at this point.

_I guess it's too late to back down now_

"Geronimo!"

**.end**

**Okay chapter 6 is out! :D Thank you for taking the time to read this! I will update as soon as possible. And yes, I made another Omake. (AGAIN?!) I know, I know. I couldn't help it. TT_TT One of Cloud's childhood memories of Tifa "joining" the animal kingdom. Cloud: 7 Tifa:6 **

**Omake**

It was a typical spring day, the birds were twitter pated, and the flowers seemed to blossom in its brightest and loveliest of time. It was Tifa's sixth birthday, and her parent's decided to have a small party in honor of their child's date of birth down at the creek.

Cloud and his Mother were both invited seeing as how they were next door neighbors and all. Cloud found it difficult for himself to socialize with anyone other than his Mother though. Except for Tifa. There was something about Tifa that gave him butterflies in his stomach when she walked by.

"Cloud, you made it!" Tifa smiled at her dear friend as he held a cup full of punch and a present in the other hand.

"Happy Birthday Tifa." Cloud smiled and handed the turquoise colored box to the younger child. She received it with glee and hugged him by surprise, earning a gasp from him.

"C'mon, let's go play," The brunette said grabbing the spiky haired boys hand as she led him towards the quagmire of children who were playing near the water.

"I-I don't know…"

"Aw, don't be nervous!"

As the pair reached the group Tifa called for everyone to gather around. Kids pushed and shoved to get closer, making Cloud almost be trampled on as they did so. Once the children were in close enough to the little girl's liking she revealed to them her secret "plan".

"Okay guys listen up!" everyone seemed to be on the edge wondering what was going on.

"I've got this great plan that I'm going to do, but it's a surprise, so you all can't say anything. Got it?" they all nodded. Cloud even found himself doing the same as well.

"Ok… I'm going to join the circus!" a few gasps were heard.

"What? That's stupid! Why would you wanna' do that?" Keith spoke up. Tifa glared at him and pouted a little, Cloud thought she looked adorable.

"Because stupid, I'm gonna' become an animal!" a few laughs were heard but that didn't stop Tifa, _oh no. _She sighed dreamily as she seemed to be lost in thought of her "Circus" day dream.

'_It may be a little silly to think that…. But whatever, Tifa always comes up with the funniest things.'_ Cloud thought. He knew it was a silly childhood dream but he wouldn't have the heart to tell her the truth. To see her poor heart crushed and her eyes downcast was a sight he wouldn't deal with.

"Tifa, time to blow out the candles, sweetheart!"

Adults and children migrated towards the picnic table that was decorated with balloons, gifts, and a birthday gift. As they finished singing "Happy Birthday" to the birthday girl, she blew out the six candles and everyone clapped in response.

"So what did you wish for?" Tifa's Mother asked as she placed her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true, Mama." She replied cheekily, earning an 'Aw' from the adults. Her Mother smiled and began cutting the cake. Tifa walked towards the creek when her parent's weren't looking and began stripping herself from all her wear.

As everyone was busy chatting and eating Cloud looked around the table and noticed a certain birthday was missing.

'_Where could she have gone? It's her birthday after all…'_ The blonde haired boy looked around the table again but still no sign of his dark haired friend.

A huge splash sound was heard and all the partygoers turned in the direction of said splash. There little Tifa Lockhart was swimming around in the creek.

"Tifa, come eat and have some cake. It is your cake after all, dear." Her Mother called to her daughter, coaxing her to get out of the water and eat with the others.

"But Mama, I'm an animal, and animals don't eat cake!"

Cloud laughed lightly and shook his head back and forth; Tifa really was serious about the circus thing.

"Tifa, you listen to your Mother now and come out of this pool." Her Dad said gruffly, as he stood up and headed towards his daughter. At this time most kids—including Cloud had been done eating and had headed towards the water to swim as well. Before her Father could get close to her—since she was near the shore, she raced off from the watery shore and sprinted as she was covered with mud. All the kids started laughing and pointing as the "circus" girl ran around making animal noises in the nude.

"Tifa Lockhart don't you run away from me!"

"Tifa! Put your clothes on this instant!"

It was a hilarious sight to see as the rambunctious little rug rat avoid her parent's and adults that attempted to capture her. Cloud was a very conserved and well mannered boy, but even he laughed and felt embarrassed at the same time as she dodged hands and ran around still covered in mud, and ONLY mud.

**(17 years later)**

"Aw C'mon you did it when you were little!" Her husband pleaded as he lied in bed with his wife, reminiscing about the good old days.

"Cloud, I was a just a little kid! And I'm not doing that, so stop asking!" The brunette blushed and buried her face more under the pillows in embarrassment.

"You're right… why would I want you to be covered in mud… you can be an animal without it covering you." The blonde haired lover whispered as he smirked at his beautiful wife's ruby red eyes that peeked out from under the fluffy pillows.

"You're lucky you're cute, or else I'd slug you." She blushed at his warm touch that his hands were causing on her porcelain skin.

"I know." He chuckeled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, just needed some time to get the creative juices flowing. And also I had to pick up my schedule for my last year in high school! (So long suckers!) :D Ahem… sorry about that; I'm just so happy! ^_ ^ on with the story, sorry if I skip some parts but I want to add in the drama more. Disclaimer~ I no own anything! Square Enix own's everything FFVII related and they can never escape from them, muwhahahaha!**

**(Tifa's P.O.V)**

Cloud's been acting… _weird…_

I don't know what it is about him, but ever since I picked him up by the train station to join AVALANCHE, he's been different. He makes me embarrassed and shy when he gives me compliments and I don't like it. I mean… I do but then I don't, we've been friends for a long time and I have always appreciated his help, but when I saw him that day all grown up and dressed in a SOLDIER outfit, I got this weird fuzzy feeling.

_Ugh, gods help me; please don't tell me I've got the hots for my childhood friend!_

When we jumped out from the moving train—thank the stars I didn't go splattering across the tracks or get separated from the group—we headed up to the next sector on our list to blow up.

"The reactor should be jes' down this tunnel." We all followed Barret until we came by Shinra's security system. Looking around we decided to go down a small air duct in order to bypass the dead end.

_Why in the name of all that is materia did I decide to not wear shorts instead of a skirt?_

I could almost feel my skirt rising up in the back little by little; I just hoped that it was too dark enough to see anything in here. As we craweled through the narrow space I could swear I felt something move by my leg, but I shrugged it off thinking it was my imagination.

_Gaia all mighty is it hot in here… please don't let it take to long to get out of here or I am going to—WHAT WAS THAT?!_

I felt something brush past my inner thigh; I couldn't believe something so indecent could be done in such a crucial time. The nerve!

_Let's see its dark; I'm sweating; I'm sandwiched between two grown men—one who is like my Father figure and the other my boy friend. A friend who is boy, nothing more; and WHY THE HECK IS CLOUD FEELING ME UP?!_

I couldn't believe this, If we weren't trapped in such a small space avoiding Shinra I would've pulverized him into the dirt.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself, buddy!" I whisper yelled at him from behind.

"What are you talking about?"

_That… pervert… after all these years we spent being friends. He's just like all the others, only caring about what I look like and not who I am._

"As if you don't know; pervert." That seemed to have struck a chord in him.

"Pervert? Listen you-"

The sound of a squeak was heard, and when I moved my knees to crawl I felt something furry with a tail make more squeaking sounds. And boy did I flip out.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Something touched me! Someone get it away from me please!" I had to muster all of my strength and will power to not totally scream and freak. I was a strong woman who was independent and brave, and I didn't need any blackmail thank you very much.

"Oh I get it now," Cloud chuckled.

"Fine if that's the kind of guy you think I am then I guess I'll just leave you and your little "friend" there to help Barret instead." Guilt washed over me as Cloud's words sank in. I was an idiot, maybe I've been to judgmental of this new Cloud that I didn't really know what to expect from him.

Barret gave a release of breath in annoyance; I just hope he can forgive me for keeping us stalled just because I'm having issues with Cloud. I felt that nasty thing get picked up by its tail before being flung down some empty corridor leading to a air vent that was below us into a storage room.

"There, happy now, _Princess_?"

How could I respond to that? I just accused him of being a pervert and didn't even thank him for getting rid of that stupid rat. So I settled for a nod, even though he wouldn't be able to see me, I hoped and we continued crawling on.

"We've got a _long_ way to go, so get those asses moving." I heard Barret say.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Okay, we're here!"

We all made our way towards the stairwell; I was relieved that we we're done with being inside those cramped spaces. Who knows what kinds of monsters we're in there. I turned to Cloud and was going to strike up a conversation, but when I turned to him he was on his hands in knees and seemed to be in pain.

"Cloud?"

"Spiky, are you al' right?"

I was about to help him up when he got up before I could reach him and said it was nothing. All I could do was gawk at him.

_Nothing? Nothing?! You call that "nothing"?!_

Cloud really HAS changed hasn't he? I walked along with him and Barret and caught myself staring at him from the corner of my eye. He looked so… different. He was strong, and quite. Although he would talk occasionally to give his sarcastic remarks, he didn't talk much like he did when we were smaller. But then again, SOLDIER isn't exactly a cake walk; he must've toughened out over there. Giving a shrug I tried to interact again hoping he could forgive me.

"Cloud I'm sorry that I accused you of… well… you know…"

He glanced at me and remained kept silent.

"I should have known that you wouldn't do that and all."

"Yeah well, it's no big, so don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, at least he doesn't hate me anymore.

"Tifa?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you…er, never mind, it's nothing." I blinked a few times at his response.

_Something's not right with you Cloud. There's something you're not telling me. And I'm going to find out what._

"Hey," Cloud looked at me in surprise.

"You're taller than me!" I placed my hand atop of my head and then on his, comparing the sizes of our height. This gave him a big ego boost I could tell.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I am. How does it feel to be called "Short" now, huh?" he grinned showing me a row of pearly white teeth that seemed to sparkle. I felt humiliated.

"S-shut up, you're still short to me." He patted my head like an adult would do to a child, which agitated me more.

"What happened to your flowing gold mane, huh?" It was my turn to grin now. I saw his face turn a whole bunch of different expressions, from playful, to crestfallen, surprised, and horrified. I felt like giving myself a pat on the back.

"I-I had to cut it. Jeesh, I can't believe you still remember that." He deadpanned

"There are some things you never forget." I smirked.

"Ok, ok, ok, I got the bomb set up, 'nuff with 'da flirting and let's get out of this dump!" Cloud and I blushed at hearing Barret say "Flirting". I do NOT flirt, unless it's for a valuable cause…

Not wanting to stick around and argue we all fled and made our way out of the reactor's area up into a mechanical site set up as part of the stairway to get out of here. Once we passed the locked door, we were soon faced with president Shinra.

"Well, it looks like I am in need of an exterminator after all."

"What? Why you… come here and say that to my face ya' limp noodle!" Barret challenged.

"Oh please, do you think that I would really stoop to such "atrocious" behavior?

""Atrocious"? Is that what they call it these days?" Cloud spoke up as he approached the blonde haired man.

"Oh, you must be the little traitor that left us. How nice of us to see you, and judging by the Mako in your eyes, I'm guessing that you've been in 1st Class."

"Well, if you knew my name then you wouldn't be making guesses now would you?" these guys were going back and forth in their useless banter that I began to get bored.

"You could never be the SOLDIER that Sephiroth was, so forgive me if I don't know you too well, Cloud."

Cloud gave the man a filthy look before preparing to fight.

"I must take leave now; I have a dinner that I must attend to. So I'll leave something for you as a welcoming gift." A helicopter flew in and allowed him to escape.

_I can't believe it! WE were so close!_

THUMP!

A huge machine appeared from nowhere and began attacking us. I can't believe that this thing came from SOLDIER. I don't know how we managed, but we fought it off, having to cast cure a boat load of times. I needed a bath.

Through all of the excitement of taking down that monster of a robot, it went unnoticed that the large machine had almost fallen off the stair well, taking Cloud along with it.

I tried to reach and reach, but my arms weren't long enough, I don't know how to get to him.

_Please, please let him _be_ alright…_

"Cloud, don't let go whatever you do! I'll… I'll..." I was drawing a blank. What can I do, there was nothing to grab him with and that robot was borderline ready to fall.

"Tifa… it's alright."

I tried to reach for him again, but Cloud had already fallen. Barret held me back from joining Cloud.

_There's still so much we have to talk about… like SOLDIER and what happened to him when he left, and that I want him to stay by my side now that he's returned._

For some reason this seemed all too familiar…

I don't know why but it feels like I've been in this situation before…

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

It took me a long hot bath and a good cry to get over what happened the other day at Sector 5. I felt so guilty about what happened to Cloud, the way I pretty much dragged him into all of this. But enough was enough to start feeling sorry for myself. I just hoped to the stars that where ever Cloud was, he was alive and well.

"So Don Corneo is the one that has information on Shinra…" I heard some man talking to his friend say. I was busy eavesdropping in on their conversation as best as I could. Something about Shinra and Don Corneo, and that was good enough for me.

_Only thing is… how do I get in there? _

"Who will be Don Corneo's lovely bride to be? Ladies, if you're looking for your white knight then look no more, Don Corneo is free and available to spend an _unfogetable_ time with you~" a man shouted, earning some female attention.

"Well, now that was convenient." I took off in search of a store that could make me suitable to be this Don Corneo's "Bride". Just imagining that guys face me gives me the chills. I better bring some sort of material just in case he tries to pull something on me, like maybe ice?

Spraying the jasmine perfume on my neck and wrists, I gave myself a once over, just to be sure that I can stand out. I don't know what kind of dames would want to be a bride to this guy but I am not going back now.

_I just hope this dress and heels were worth it. _I sighed at the price of outfit I had picked out. The shoes were perfect but did it have to be as expensive?

"Oh, I'm here to see Don Corneo. Is this the place?" I said in a breathy voice, pushing my chest out a little and flipping my hair out to grab attention to the man who was in charge of entry.

He blushed and led me in telling me to wait downstairs in some dudgeon until the other brides arrived.

_Yuck! This guy is even more disgusting than I thought!_ I cringed.

Two women appeared and headed down the stairs with me. I looked them over quickly, just so I can scope out the competition. One was wearing a long red dress and had her hair in a pony tail, with a pink bow. And the other was wearing a purple dress that looked like it belonged to my grandma. Although she had a pretty face, what with her blonde hair that was in cute pig tails and all, I felt bad for girl number two and her fashion sense.

"…Tifa, right?" the girl in the red dress asked me.

Seeing me nod she clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Aeirth, Cloud's 'good' friend." I felt a sting at hearing her proudly call herself Cloud's good friend. I don't know why but fell like kicking Cloud's ass suddenly…

"You don't have to worry about anything, I mean… you are just friends, aren't you?" she bit her thumb as she waited for my reply.

What are we to each other?

We've always been friends I guess, but then again friends don't kiss when you're small…

I blushed immediately, I HAD totally forgotten about that stupid kiss.

_Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-_

"Oh, I'm sorry if I asked something so personal, I-I don't mean to pry, after all I can just Cloud right now." I shook my head as if to shake my thoughts off at hearing this.

"C-Cloud? Where?" I noticed the blonde girl blush and step forwards as she gave a bashfully grin that Cloud used to give when we were little.

_Oh. My…_

I had to know the truth, so I placed my hands firmly upon his chest and felt around what felt like tissue paper. I know it was such an embarrassing and awkward thing to do, but I couldn't care less now.

"Cloud! W-what are you doing here? What about the fall? Are you alright?" he blushed even more so now that I just felt him up and grabbed my wrist in order to stop me from examining him anymore.

"Don't be shy Cloud," Aerith giggled. I felt myself feeling more distraught the more Aerith and Cloud communicated.

"Hey give me a chance to speak here,jeesh, one question at a time." He grumbled in a way only Cloud could do that sounded… cute, in some weird way.

"…Anyway, I came in here thanks to Aeirth, there was no other way." That name Aeirth again… and the way she was in adoration of him made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Tifa, what're you doing in a place like this anyway?" he questioned.

I don't know if it was from the fumes of all of our perfume's mixed together in one tiny space, or the fact that he brought some "girly-girly" down here. But I couldn't take it, there was no holding back my sharp tongue once I got down right angry. And _boy_ was I pissed!

"What do you care? Maybe I need a little TLC from all of this Shinra and AVALANCHE business." I flipped my hair and placed my hands on my hips.

Cloud scoffed at me and kept quiet, Aeirth just stood there and looked like she was wanting to run for the hills.

_What was that old saying again? "Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn"? Or something like that…_

"Look, whatever you're upset about, get over it, I mean, who could believe that you would wanna' go and marry someone anyway?" he joked.

"Oh I see… so I'm not good enough to become anyone's bride is that it?" I turned my face away from Cloud's; I didn't want him to see my eyes, just in case he saw how much he knew that I was hurt.

"What? That's not it at all! Of course you're good enough to be a bride, you can be any man's, that's why every guy in Midgar wants you!" he said a little more loudly then he should have.

_Every man… except you—what?! Where is this coming from?!_

"U-umm… I'll just leave you two to talk alone, so I guess I'll plug my ears… or something…" Aeirth's voice trailed off as she walked towards the stairs.

Turning to me Cloud asked how I got involved into all of this; once I explained the situation he blushed.

"Sorry, but I overheard the problem, and I think that I can be of some help," Aeirth chimed in.

_You said you would leave us alone and yet you're over hearing us?_

"Aeirth I dunno' if I can let you get involved," Something about the way Cloud talked to Aeirth made it seem like he was…

_That… jerk…_

"You know what, forget it, I'll go with the Don and get it out of the way, _sorry _for making you get involved." I stormed off once the guards ordered us to come and meet the Don.\

_Any man is better than that stupid jerk Cloud…_

"What the hell was that all about?" I heard Cloud whisper in my ear, but I ignored him. When he noticed I was going to give him the cold shoulder he pinched my elbow, I turned my head to the side and stuck my tongue out at him.

When we made it to Don Corneo's room, I was more than repulsed at the way he stared at me like a piece of meat.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! I wonder which one of these brides should I choose?" Don COrneo walked to each one of us and scanned us with his eyes, he was practically undressing us with his eyes!

_Oh he's in for a "big" surprise when he sees Cloud_ I smirked

"Hmm… I choose… this one!" I saw Aeirth's jaw drop and Cloud looked like he was going to explode.

_Me?_

_ME?_

"Shall we my sweet?" Gods, could his voice be anymore disgusting? But I had a job to do, and I had to act the part.

"Oh Don, you're so sexy when you talk like that." I pretended to be enamored, but found myself loathing this moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cloud grinding his teeth.

_Serves him right… besides, we're just friends, so why should he care… please just let me be strong enough to hold this guy off!_


	8. Chapter 8

**So Tifa is jelly and Aeirth is added into the mix! GASP! What could this mean?! Anyway, same 'ol same 'ol disclaimer… none shall escape Square Enix! All FFVII characters are not owned by me. Sorry for the lack of Omake last chapter (couldn't think of anything at the time TT^TT) but this chapter WILL have one, so read and review! **

**(Cloud's P.O.V)**

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"Just relax baby, once we're done with you you'll be _begging_ for us to never leave your side again." Scotch licked his lips as he was stepping closer to me. All of the other guys in the room were like zombies!

"Uh… o-oh, stop it y-you…" I was sweating at this point, there are a "few" things that they're bound to notice.

"Don't be shy, take a load off," one of the men breathed by neck.

_THAT'S IT! I AM NOT DOING THIS SHIT ANYMORE!_

"…Maybe…"

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Maybe the reason why I can't relax is because… I DON'T BEND THAT WAY!" I scrapped the dress and braids that I was wearing and pulled out my buster sword. They all screamed as I made my transformation.

_No amount of therapy will ever re-do the damage that has been done…_

After I beat all those sick perverts to a pulp, I went on to help Tifa. AS I was close to Corneo's door I heard Aeirth call to me, so I helped her escape and we ran in to go save Tifa.

_Tifa please be alright, I don't know what you were mad at me for but please, just don't be hurt… I don't know what I would do if I were a second too late._

I busted through the door and say Tifa sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. I sighed in relief; at least she knows how to take care of herself.

"Cloud what are you doing here?" She seemed surprised yet happy that I came for her, which made me get a whole feeling of joy all together. I did promise to protect her whenever she was in a pinch, so why is she surprised that I actually did come to save her.

"W-w-what?! How did you… I see that you came for my bride, but I'll have you know that I will never give her up!" Don Corneo tried to grab Tifa but hopped of the bed and ran behind me.

_As if I'd let that tub of lard touch Tifa… no one is fit to be with her, except for me. _

"Look tell us what you know about Shinra or else…" he backed up into the wall behind the bed post as I slowly approached him, sword in my hand, and a look across my face that read 'you're-about-to-be-bludgeoned-to-death'.

"…I'LL CHOP THEM OFF!" he gave one of the most girly shrieks I've ever heard a man give before. Jeesh, what a fruit this guy is.

"I… I was just ordered to find out where the man with gun arm is, that's all!" he was holding back some information and I knew it.

"By Who?" Tifa asked.

"No—if I told you that I-I'd be killed!"

"Talk or else…" Aeirth stepped forward as she raised her fist in a menacing manner, which I have never seen her do before.

"I'LL RIP THEM OFF!" Don Corneo was sweating like crazy at our threats.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa~ Its Heidegger! Heidegger, of Shinra! They're ahead of the Public Safety Maintenance!" This guy really is pathetic. Whoever wants this guy to be married to should get their head examined immediately.

_Public Safety Maintenance?! _

"All right freak, if you don't tell us what the Shinra are up to… I'LL SMASH THEM."

"Oh boy… you're not joking are you?" we all shook our heads.

"Fine, we were meant to crush a small hideout where AVALANCHE is and their group… literally." Once he finished Tifa asked me to follow her to Sector 7. Of course I would go, why wouldn't I? Before we could leave, that stupid Corneo pulled a handle and the floor dropped below us.

_Why do I keep falling?!_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa was lying close to me when I woke up, she seemed to be fine since I could see her chest rising and falling—oh sweet material, did she HAVE to wear something that would be so… so…

"Mm? Cloud, are you alright?" I gulped, she looked so defenseless. Clearing my throat, I walked over to Aeirth and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tifa, we should hurry and help AVALANCHE before it's too late." Tifa nodded and stood up; dusting herself from whatever debris she had on her.

"I'm not sure if I can make it in time though…" Tifa sounded unsure of herself, and that is something we cannot have if we are prepared to save the entire planet.

"Don't give up hope! With us by your side you can't possibly lose." Aeirth had a thing for cheering people up; I guess that's why I like talking to her. Tifa smiled and nodded; by the look in her eyes I could tell she was as determined as ever.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

We reached the train station in Sector 7 and found Barret and Wedge fighting off Shinra. Wedge came crashing down, poor guy I'm starting to feel sorry for him. Tifa told the people to get to safety, as the plate was about to crash down on them and if Aeirth could take care of Marlene at 7th Heaven.

It looks like it's just me and Tifa again, something that will NEVER get boring.

When we reached the top of the tower, Barret alerted us of the helicopter that would soon fire at us. So with a little luck and prowess, we equipped ourselves with whatever material and items we needed.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, our dear spiky friend." It was the redheaded Turk from before! He chuckled, as he walked towards us.

He glanced at Tifa and made cat calls to her which neither she nor I were impressed with.

"Look at you, you know if you ever want to leave spikes and tiny over there, you can always call me, sweet cheeks." Tifa sneered at him.

_That's it, this guys going to be skewered, put in a body bag, and then cremated!_

"'Nuff with the talkin' and les' fight! An' who're you callin' 'Tiny'?!" Barret barked.

Reno ran to the controls and began entering in some code.

"You're too late, wish I could stay but I've got bigger fish to fry." He winked, which annoyed me more.

"We have to disarm it, Cloud, Barret, hurry!" Tifa called.

"I'm sorry babe, but I can't let you do that… however I might be _persuaded_ otherwise…" Tifa frowned and shot him a glare.

"Shut up already!" I was seriously pissed beyond all belief, and this guy is going to know in about 2 seconds how mad I really am!

"Reno is the name and distracting is my game. Thanks for making things so easy, Cloud." He ran and jumped from the railing catching a flight from the helicopter that had Aeirth on it as well.

"Aeirth!" I cried, but it was no use for she was unconscious.

"You'll have a hard time defusing that bomb; only a Shinra Executive employee can disarm it." One of the Turk's said.

"Let her go you ass!" Tifa shouted.

Aeirth's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness.

"Tifa, she's safe don't worry!"

"Oh… you two know each other how quaint." The dark haired Turk smiled.

"What're you going to do with Aeirth?!" I demanded.

"I'm not sure. My orders were simply to capture her. Seeing how she is the last Ancient." My eyes widened.

_Ancients?_

The helicopter took off and the tower rumbled, causing us to stumble.

"Quick, grab on!" Barret pulled on a rope and ordered us climb on so we could escape.

As the rope swung with all three of us on it, I could see a large explosion behind us.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Tifa…?"

"Cloud… Barret… are you alright?" I sat up; it seems that we were in a playground. Time sure does fly; I haven't been to a playground since I was a toddler.

"Yeah…" Barret began calling out to Marlene. I know that we weren't on the best of terms, but we were friends. All of the people in AVALANCHE were gone except for Barret, Tifa, and I.

"What am I fighting for?! Everyone in Sector 7… Biggs… Jessie… Wedge… gone…" Barret kept his back turned to us as he grieved at the loss of his friends.

I felt bad too, but there wasn't anything that I could've done in time. It's not that I don't have a sense of compassion; it's just that like my Mother used to tell me, "There is a time and place for everything." As much as I would like to grieve and show a sense of decorum, it wasn't the time. Aeirth had been kidnapped and Shinra is still on the loose out there killing.

"Barret, we have to save Aeirth," Tifa put her hand on Barret's shoulder in a way to calm him.

"But… Marlene-"

"-Marlene is fine. Aeirth, before she was taken away said, "She's fine." I don't know who else she could possibly be talking about when she said that so it must be true." He nodded and we all agreed that we would look for Aeirth, we all made a pact that we would stick together and bring our friend back home.

Something about the Ancients still bothers me though…

"…_The blood of the Ancients flows through my blood; I am the son of Jenova…"_

_Sephiroth…_

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

We all traveled to Elmeyra—Aeirth's mother's house; where else could we go?

"You… what happened to Aeirth?" Elmeyra looked worried and she every right to be, but I had to know about the Ancients, and what the Turk guy meant about Aeirth.

I explained to her Mother the situation, and she didn't say much when I did, only that Aeirth had gotten captured saving Marlene. I asked her what that Turk meant about the Ancients, and she told us of how Aeirth came to be. Aeirth was the last of her kind from another planet, and apparently escaped from a lab inside of Shinra.

Aeirth is an incredible person to me, to be able to put up such a sunny disposition when she had survived so much. I found myself being able to relate to her. All the training and suffering I had to do to join SOLDIER…

"I feel so bad Cloud, this is my entire fault," Tiifa sniffled.

"Don't think like that, Aeirth doesn't blame you." She gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Thanks Cloud…"

I just realized that Tifa and I were alone; she did say that there was a lot that she wanted to talk about. Maybe now we can.

"We should get going." Barret said as he stepped down the stairs with Marlene in his hand.

Aerith's Mom gave a small smile and wished us the best of luck. As I was about to head out of the house I felt a pair of amrs wrap around my waist, I blushed like crazy. The fact that I was receiving this affectionate gesture and body warmth was enough to make me blush, but judging by who was hugging me from behind—as I had my _reasons_ on how I knew it was Tifa, made me feel like my face was on fire.

"Cloud… I'm going with you, you don't have to do this alone." She said this as her face was being covered by the back of my sweater.

"J-just know that we'll be going in to the heart of Shinra… so expect the worst." I felt her nod and release me from her grip. Although I was disappointed in the loss of warmth, I knew that I had Aeirth that I needed to save and that was good enough for me to keep going.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Alright, we'll need to go to Wall Market, so let's head on out!"

The reaming group of AVALANCHE was on a quest to save our dear friend, and we were not going to back down—kicking Shinra's ass is just a plus.

"So Cloud," Tifa cleared her throat. I guess she must have changed out of her blue dress when we went inside the house, and brought a change of clothes with her, how else would she be wearing her white tank top and mini skirt?

"I just wanted to ask you, how DID you escape those guys that were down in Corneo's place?"

_Seriously? You can't just drop it? You HAD to ask?! What difference does it make anyway, I came to save you didn't I?_

"…It doesn't matter…" I said under my breath, my gaze avoiding hers as I could tell she was smirking.

_Why you…_

"Still surprises me though… you managed to dress like that and come to me when I was in a bed…" Barret whipped his head at me and glared daggers.

_Shut up shut up shut up!_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about… I didn't-"

"-Oh don't be so shy Cloud! The way you came in all noble and took me away." she was doing this on purpose I know it. I can feel Barret practically aiming his gun at my head. The way she talked made it seem like we… we…

I couldn't stop my cheeks from heating up, or the sweat that rolled down my forehead, the images of Tifa and I together were unbearable, and with this sun it made me heat up even more!

"Tifa," I scolded.

"Cloud," she mimicked back, making her voice deeper in a way to match mine.

I felt like we were kids again, except I'm not excluded from her group of friends, and I keep having weird images of Tifa in that blue dress.

_We're saving Aeirth, saving Aeirth! Don't think about how that dress would sway around her hips just—GAH! STOP IT!_

"Spiky… if you so much as do anything to Tifa, so help me GOD!" I focused on the ground beneath my feet and walked faster in an attempt to gain distance from the constant string of curses and giggles that followed.

_Just keep on laughing..._ I sighed in frustration; having felt humiliated and threatened at the same time was a lot of work when you're saving a planet.

_Why did Mom ever think that Tifa was the mature one?_

**.end**

**Phew, chapter 8 completed! Poor Cloud, he just never gets a break does he? :( So just to make things clear, Tifa and Aeirth have a rivalry-best friend thing going on. They're like sisters, but they're competing for one guys affection—Cloud's. So I came up with an Omake while I was bored the other day and just thought that I'd add it in, since I was bored and all. :D Gotta' love Omake's! The following Omake takes place in Nibelheim. Cloud is 10 Tifa is 9.**

**Omake**

Summer is the one season out of the whole year that kids count down to. In Nibelheim summer was what you lived for! The bright blue skies, the warm wind, and the mountain fresh air provided the perfect scenery for anyone.

One child—a spiky blonde haired boy—in particular, did not like the summer season. He couldn't hang out with friends for he was a recluse; he couldn't hang out at the creek for older kids would claim it as "theirs". So the only thing for him to do in this situation is to sit at home…

'_Sigh… I wonder when Tifa's done hanging out with those morons at the well. Please let her hurry up!'_ Cloud begged.

The doorbell rang, as if to answer his silent prayer of his beloved childhood crush coming to visit him.

Upon opening the brown wooden door, he mentally thanked the stars as his dear friend stood before him, wearing her usual overalls and shirt. She stepped inside his house and asked if he wanted to hang out with her. He nodded without even thinking about it and so began their wonderful time together that he cherished so.

"Cloud, why are boys different from girls?" his friend inquired innocently, as she licked at her vanilla ice cream that she had bought. _'Was this a trick question?'_ the blonde wondered. He was always told that boys and girls were different for different reasons. When he would ask his Mom certain questions, her face would turn red and she would say the same thing over and over.

"_We'll talk about it when you're older."_

"I don't know. But whenever I ask my Mom she won't say. I just know that girls have long hair and are "girly" and stuff," the little girl stiffened at hearing this. She stepped in front of her friend and gave him a dirty look while she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean "girly"? You're "girly"-er more than me!" Cloud gave Tifa a knowing look as he placed his hands on the sides of his pants. Knowing what he would do she turned around.

"No, no, no, Cloud! Ugh… you're gross! I don't see how boys are better than girls or are different from us just because of THAT." The young girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you want me to say Tifa? Girls are more umm… kind, and gentle? And uh, boys are more, rough and strong." Cloud scratched the top of his spikes in thought. Tifa looked more mad and and began to storm off, leaving him behind and without their precious alone time.

"Tifa, where are you going? What did I say?" Cloud called out to her but she kept her feet going, she REFUSED to talk to him anymore. As her friend kept calling out to her, she ignored his pleas and everything else around her, even the rock that was in her way.

"Oof!"

Cloud came rushing over to where he heard Tifa fall. When he approached her, he saw that she was clutching her knee in pain, as tears were present in the corners of her eyes.

"Tifa are you okay?" the spiky haired boy knitted his brow in worry at seeing his crush clutch her knee and sniffle as she cried lightly at the pain from the impact of the gravel.

"Here, don't cry."

Tifa looked up from strands of dark brown hair, her vision blurry from the sobs and tears she was doing, from what she could see, was that Cloud was on his hands and knees blowing on her open wound to soften the sting. She smiled at this and laughed a little, which made Cloud feel better.

Cloud put his hand in his pocket and revealed to her a small band aid that had tiny Chocobo's on them. She thanked him and watched as he carefully put the band aid on her knee.

"I guess, boys can be "girly" too," she giggled and hugged Cloud, tiny arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders. He was surprised at her actions at first, but then relaxed into her touch and patted her back in response.

(Time skip)

Many years have passed and that same little boy and girl have grown to become a man and woman. They had settled into Midgar and had opened up their own businesses. Cloud would own a delivery service, and Tifa would run a bar. They often would be apart from each other but when they got together the man felt like a boy again, for he was still happy about the alone time that him and his friend and now lover would share.

"I thought that you wouldn't come back until next week," Tifa whispered as to not disturb the sleep children who slept by her on the couch downstairs.

"I couldn't leave you alone, I missed you too much." Cloud whispered back as he smiled at his family in front of him.

"I guess you were right, boys can be "girly" too" she giggled at her boyfriends frown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok once again sorry about the update just had too much stuff to do yesterday. Sorry. But here's the next chapter and I hope you will forgive me. Disclaimer, Square Enix is in charge of FFVII not me~ : D**

**(Tifa's P.O.V)**

We traveled through all kinds of shops inside of Wall Market, not to mention restraints too, because Barret and Cloud were complaining about how they haven't eaten in a while. We had to save Aeirth, if it weren't for her helping Cloud out I would've… just the mere thought of what that lecherous Don would've done to me just sends me into hysterics!

Traveling around the area we stumbled upon a wire that led to the upper world; the wire wasn't exactly safe for us to use—judging by the way it felt pretty flimsy, but we had no other choice. And as Barret lamely quoted, "It is a shining golden symbol of hope".

"Many people have tried to climb this rope, brr… just thinking about how dangerous it must have been to see the world from up there at that height." Some guy mused.

"I've seen plenty of dangerous stuff before, and this," Cloud tugged on the rope. "Does nothing for me; now stand aside and watch a pro at work." I frowned at Cloud's display of "Machismo". Did he really think that by climbing a rope he was King of the world?

_Men…_

"Tifa, you go first."

_Well, that's strange weren't you just expressing your masculinity? What, cold feet?_

I sighed and stepped forward, making sure the rope was secure—as secure as it ever could be—and made my way up. Cloud went behind me, and was followed by Barret.

"Tifa…" I gave a brief response to Barret and continued climbing the rope, there was no way I was looking down at him from the height that we were up at.

"Ummm… I don't know how to put this, but uh, maybe you shouldn't have worn a skirt on this journey after all…" I blinked in confusion.

_IS HE CALLING ME FAT?!_

"Barret! As much as appreciate your help, I'll have you know that whatever I wear is none of your concern!" I huffed and with that being said continued climbing.

_Barret what has gotten into you? Since when did you care what I wear?_

It suddenly dawned on me what he was implying. The same feeling I got years ago from that stupid childish song that they sung, about me and Cloud. The feeling of ice cold water being splashed onto me; with lightening being struck across the sky as the finale to a _perfect_ dramatic scene was playing in my head.

_Oh… my…_

"GODS!" I gripped the rope as tight as I could in my hands. Having my huge outburst seemed to have caused Barret and Cloud to stop their actions as well.

_This whole time… this whole time… I've pretty much been flashing Barret and Cloud and I didn't even know it! Why the HELL did I buy a skirt?!_

"Tifa, what's wrong?" I peeked down and saw Cloud looking up at me with concern. But when I looked better at him I could see that on his face he was blushing.

_Cloud… you knew this whole time… that's why you made me go ahead of you!_

Without saying a word I tried my best to stomp at the perverted Chocobo that was underneath me. I was so mad, I didn't care what the consequences would be!

"T-Tifa stop! H-hey wait!"

"TIFA, CLOUD, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"YOU PERVERTED CHOCOBO! YOU WANTED ME TO CLIMB THE ROPE JUST SO YOU COULD SNEAK A PEEK!" I continued trying to hit Cloud, but he somehow dodged them all.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I somehow managed to hold myself back; I didn't mean to drag Barret into all of this.

"How come you two were looking up, huh?" Cloud looked away from me, which in my opinion was a good thing, I guess my suspicions were right when he was little—he is a pervert.

Barret cleared his throat before speaking, which usually meant it was a long speech.

"Spikes over here, was taking his sweet time climbing up, so when I was about to yell at 'em I noticed that he was "distracted" by something, so when I looked at where he was looking at I noticed… umm…"

"I get it!" I went back to climbing the rope. What could I do? We were stranded in the air! So as much as I didn't like doing so, I had to continue until we reached the top.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"You dummy!" I pounded my fists on Cloud's chest as much as I could, so he could at least get a taste of the embarrassment and harassment that I felt.

"Tifa I'm sorry, jeeze, calm down!"

"Calm down? How can you say something like that after what you just did?!" I felt tears pooling in the corner of my eyes, it wasn't because I was sad, it was a habit that I did when I was upset or frustrated.

"Tifa... I'm sorry okay? I didn't really mean to put you first because of that, it was so in case something happened I could save you, and stay close to you." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. And in that embrace I felt myself relax and feel at peace. Could it be? Could it really be that Cloud is the one that I have always loved all this time? Now that I think about it, he's always been there to help me and protect me. So maybe… he feels the same way too…

_Cloud… I guess… that I really am in love with you…_

"Awright, are you two done yet? We need to 'ttach 'dis battery." We both pulled away from each other and got right onto work.

_C'mon Lockhart, first rescue Aeirth, then take care of personal matters later._

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"No turning back now."

Barret and I nodded at Cloud's words, and headed on forwards. After trying to persuade the guys that we should go find another way to infiltrate the headquarters, they agreed and we all headed towards a stairway up to the 60th floor.

It seemed to take forever to get up those stairs, with Barret constantly complaining and the fact that we had to climb 60 floors didn't help much either.

Finally, we had reached the top of the 60th floor and used stealth to get around the guards. I loved the way we maneuvered through the security guards and personnel, looks like we were cut out to be spies.

After a great amount of snooping around, I noticed a plastic chamber that held some orange-reddish furry creature inside.

"How sad…. To live its life trapped in here."

"Well, I dunno if it was trapped in their 'er not, but I don't wanna' find out. 'Fer all we know, he's a threat to all of us." I nodded my head, and kept on moving.

"Aerith!" I looked up at Cloud who began running in the direction of our friend who was now locked up in a chamber with the creature from before.

"Help me!" Aerith was pounding on the glass and scream for us to help her. Inside the glass with her was the same creature from before that I saw. What can I do? I don't know how to work these kinds of things!

"So good of you to join us SOLDIER…"

Turning around there stood infront of us was a man with long black hair that was secured by a hair tie, a lab coat, and glasses. It was obvious that he was a scientist… but a scientist of what?

Cloud gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed before in my life. Steadily walking towards the scientist he began to draw out his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man smirked in a way that gave me the chills. Something about this man was wrong; he was no ordinary Shinra worker.

"Why not?" Cloud stepped forward more, as he took up his stance ready to kill.

"Kill me, and you'll never see your friend alive, you see, I know the controls. And well… I'm assuming that you don't since this is your first time here at the Shinra building and all."

_First time at Shinra? But don't all 1__st__ Classes have to go to the Shinra building to get accepted as a part of SOLDIER? _

"You kill her and I swear you'll-"

"-Oh, please. I wouldn't dream of killing the last of the ancients. I need her, for I'm just going to help both these two species and their populations." I cringed at hearing that statement. I was right, this man isn't a normal person, he's just some sick FREAK!

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Cloud shouted and stabbed his large sword into a control panel. Thank Gaia; it was the right control panel—or thing to do. Otherwise who knows what would have happened.

Through all the excitement of seeing our friend again, we totally forgot about that disgusting scientist. One way or another we'll find him, once we take down Shinra.

"Cloud, Tifa, Barret. Thank you all for helping me." Aeirth bowed slightly in appreciation. Not that I have anything against receiving thanks or anything but this was hardly the time or the place to do so.

"I believe I heard something about the president of Shinra being in a meeting today. I don't know if that helps but…"

"No, it does Aeirth, infact it helps a lot. Thank you. And I'm sorry that I got you into all of this." I apologized.

"It's not a problem really Tifa, If I didn't want a part of this then I would've said something AGES ago!" she laughed jokingly.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Making our way up the ventilation air ducts, we could see from up top the Shinra Corporation that was taking place.

Aparently they were planning on making something called a "Neo-Midgar" and that they needed to destroy this Midgar in the process.

"All of Midgar's inhabitants would be killed… those bastards." Barret whispered, in which we agreed with.

The meeting was soon adjourned, and the minute we saw everyone leave we decided to take ours as well.

Somewhere in the mix, I don't quite remember how it happened; we all ended up getting caught. The whole thing was such a blur to me; I guess it must have been due to the lack of sleep I've been getting these past few days. With Cloud back I didn't want to go to sleep again, out of fear that this would all be a dream and that he would leave me again.

"They caught you guys too?"

All of us nodded at Cloud.

"You people have been a thorn in my side for too long. Now, don't you understand the beauty of what the Mako and what the Neo-Midgar will bring?" The president grinned as he peered down at us from his office desk.

"Mako has no beauty to it fool! You just bring destruction and waste into all of the land!" I heard Barret shout.

"You still don't get it… pity. The Shinra Corporation plans of using the last Ancient—known as the Cetra to gain access into the Promised Land. Once there, we will create Neo-Midgar and have vast and fertile land in the years to come." He preached.

And with a snap of his fingers he ordered us into cells ignoring the demands and curses that Barret made at him in the process as we were pushed into our new cells.

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Cloud, Pssst Cloud," I whispered at the Blonde Chocobo-head in front of me. Somehow we were locked up in the same cell together, in which I could actually thank Shinra for doing something right. For once.

Blue eyes snapped in my direction, he was seated onto the ground with both of his legs up. And from the lack of lighting in this junk heap he looked… kind of… cool.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" I asked in a hush voice, for fear if the guards could hear us.

"I'm sure that we can, soon they'll be busy with the way things are going now, and then we can make our escape. We just have to play everything by ear for now." He mused as he stood and called out to Aeirth.

_Oh that's nice just go talk to everyone else but me why don't you?_

It's not like I didn't want to listen in on their conversation, but what was I supposed to do? I was in the same place with Cloud and could hear everything Aeirth and Cloud said to each other.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Aeirth."

"Oh it's okay, you are my bodyguard right? So I know that you'll protect me, Cloud." I rolled m eyes at their conversation.

_I think I'm gonna throw up._

"…Besides, once we get out of here, I still need to owe you that date."

_Hold the phone! What did she just say? Date? A DATE?! AND WITH MY CLOUD?!_

"What?!" I shouted out loud, earning Cloud's attention at my outburst. I kicked myself mentally for being so stupid. Blonde eyebrows knitted together in confusion at my flamed cheeks and slightly pouting face.

"Oh, Tifa you're there?" why did she sound unimpressed? Or maybe I'm just imaging things that way. I mean she is the first real friend who's a girl that I've had in a while.

"EXCUSE me?" I couldn't stop the way my tone of voice came out. My voice was betraying me, I could feel the green monster come out and take over.

I was jealous.

"What's wrong?" Cloud sat down beside me on the bed, as he placed a hand on my shoulder in a way to comfort me. But I was so confused and upset that I didn't want him near me.

"Look, don't even bother with me ok? Go talk to Aeirth I'm pretty sure you two will handle things on your own, right? Besides, it's not like I got you into AVALANCHE or anything I'm just the useless damsel!" I finished, and put my legs up to my chest and scooted away from his touch.

_I don't need this right now and I don't need you. I regret ever giving you my first kiss!_

"Tifa, what the hell are you talking about?!" he sounded upset, but I couldn't care less what he was feeling at this point. I needed to punch a few walls or something right now.

"Maybe you can go kiss her too, after all you to DO seem close." I felt Cloud gripping the bed sheet in frustration at my insults.

"T-tifa!" Aeirth squeaked, she was probably blushing. I'm not trying to be a royal pain-in-the-ass, it just came up, and once it starts it takes a while for it to stop.

"Good luck with Cloud Aeirth!" I called out to her, hearing her stammer and make incomprehensible sentences in return.

"Maybe then you'll know how BAD of a kisser he really is-"

"-WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND!"

I looked over at Cloud who seemed pissed beyond belief. His glacier blue eyes seemed to turn darker when he was angry I noted.

"What's your problem?" he grabbed me by the shoulders to face him, but I turned my head away, just in spite.

"Just… leave me alone." I managed to say, but he didn't look like he would let me go anytime soon. His grip on my shoulders was starting to tighten even more, but I ignored it and continued to stare off somewhere else.

"I can't believe you still remember that." I heard him say with a slight chuckle, I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Why shouldn't I?" I blushed at the words that came out of my mouth. I peaked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him do blush as well.

"You… uh… well… umm…" he was at a loss of words. I knew he was bad at talking but not this bad.

In the back of my mind a small portion of me thought of how cute he was, but another portion thought of how much of a jerk he was.

"Are you always this good with girls?" I teased, as I finally looked at him face to face.

"Y-ye-no! I mean… I don't really, I'm not interested really in that sort of thing…" I blinked up at him in confusion. It seemed like my dear friend, the Cloud I remember playing with all those times back in Nibelheim was with me again. The way he blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment was adorable, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey what's so funny?" he lessened his hold on me as he frowned at the smile that was tugging on my lips.

"You're weird you know that?" I shrugged and smiled even brighter.

"And what do you mean I'm a bad kisser?" I heard him whisper softly. I felt my cheeks grow warm now that I saw how close we were.

"I-It's true, you didn't even know how to." I felt my voice tremble as the words left my mouth.

_Is it just me or did we get closer to each other than before?_

"You wanna' make a bet?" he said giving me a boyish grin, with his eyes gleaming down at me playfully.I felt myself tense up at his offer.

_Is he serious?!_

"Fine, I bet that you still can't kiss right." I smirked at him. I knew how to play his little games.

Leaning in close I felt his hot breath fan across my face the closer we got to each other. His breath smelled like cinnamon that I found in my delirious state rather enticing. Our noses brushed past each other, before our lips finally touched tenderly. And just like all those years ago as we both pulled back.

Something was different from the kiss that we shared all those years ago, it seemed to have set a spark in me, and if I could feel it… then could he?

"S-see… I told you you were-Mmmph!" I widened my eyes as I felt Cloud's lips on mine again. That kiss seemed to last longer and in which I was happy.

When he pulled back, he placed his hand on the back of my head as our foreheads leaned against each other; I bet I was as red as a tomato at this point.

"Well?" he breathed as his ocean blue eyes seemed to smolder me in them, losing all thoughts of jealousy and anger.

Through half lidded eyes I could see him smirking at me, but I didn't mind in the least.

"Hmmm… not too bad." I teased.

We both laughed before he pressed a kiss to my nose.

"I had a great teacher."

"Sounds like you were her favorite student."

It felt good to have this alone time together, just the two of us in our own little world together. But all good things must come to an end.

"Hey are you two done suckin' face in there or what?!" Barret's voice sounded muffled from the steel wall behind us.

"BARRET!" we both shouted in unison.

**.end**

**Whoot chapter 9 complete! :D Sorry about the late update. But I got it here and I hope it isn't all kinds of fluffy, but if it is and you like it then never mind! :D The lack of CloTi in some of the game disturbed me so I used the force of writing! XD I love how Barret always ruins a moment. Naw, I'm just kidding! I love Barret! Anyway, I made an Omake (yes again) because I love them and I hope you will enjoy! Cloud is 24 Tifa is 23. I ain't even sorry for this one, I ain't even sorry!**

**Omake**

"I'm home!" a spiky blonde hero called out, hoping to receive his two small children and loving wife in return.

As minutes passed on as he stood in the doorway of the bar, it suddenly dawned on the father figure that they had forgotten about him.

'_Did I miss something?'_ Cloud pondered the possible explanations for how come he wasn't greeted. Like a message sent from the lifestream, he remembered!

"_And don't forget the kids will be with Barret at Gold Saucer, so don't be too late"_ how could he be so stupid? How could he forget? His loving wife and he were going to spend a wonderful evening alone together.

Running up the stairs as he began tossing his sword and miscellaneous items in the process, he made his way up to where they're room was. With a deep breath he commanded himself to open the door, he didn't know why he got so scared at the fact that his dear dark chocolate haired beauty wouldn't be there to greet him first thing on such a joyous occasion but he shrugged off the feeling as he walked inside.

"T-Tifa?" he stood in the middle of the door way for the second time that day. His Wife, his Queen, the adoptive Mother of his children was weeping. He closed the door behind him in a hurry and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace as she continued to cry. He hated to see her cry, for every sob she gave he felt his heart tug. Every tear that she shed was a pain that he felt. Not physical pain but emotional pain.

"Tifa what's wrong? C'mon you can tell me." His callous hands grabbed the sides of her face and turned her to face him. Her face was in disarray, pale flesh accompanied by bright red cheeks and swollen eyes caused by all the crying. Her midnight black hair framed her face and was askew.

When she finally calmed herself down enough to speak, with a sniffle she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back with her hand.

"O-oh Cloud… I-I didn't mean to ignore you, I… I was just…" her husband rubbed her shoulder and planted a kiss to her forehead assuring her that he was there for her, and that he would set his needs aside for her, as she did often times for him.

"What's wrong Tifa?"

With a sigh, she looked up at him through tear stained eyes. Ruby red clashing with sapphire blue eyes; they were like fire and ice.

"I didn't mean to worry you, it's just… I got so lonely." Her gaze shifted down to her hands that sat in her lap, playing with the wolf ring that he gave her, and her wedding ring.

"Tifa... I'm so sorry that I couldn't come as soon as possible but, I had a delivery to make. If I had known it would take that long, I would have come to you in a heartbeat." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled as she leaned into his touch, his thumb stroking the side of her face.

"No, no it's not that Cloud. I mean, I know you would have. It's just… staying here all alone before the bar is open and all… and the kids were out with Barret… I just…" she couldn't express herself in words to him.

'_How would he take it?'_

Frowning at her words he cupped her face and urged her to go on. She nodded before blushing even more so under his intense gaze.

"I… I… want a baby."

Glacier eyes widened at surprise at her honest answer. It wasn't that he never thought about it. He has before… it's just that he thought what with the kids and the bar that it would be too much on her and him to handle.

Blushing madly she waited for him to answer, her fear growing the more he didn't speak.

"Uh… T-Tifa… a b-baby?" he didn't know what else to say.

She nodded and watched him clear his throat, noticing a faint trace of pink on his cheeks.

"D-don't get me wrong, I love Denzel and Marlene! I love them with all my heart!" she did love them. Cloud knew it, they knew it, hell everyone else did too.

"It's just on days like this, or when I'm out shopping and I see Mother's with their children, that…" she turned her head away from his, staring at the window that streamed light from outside.

Grinning wolfishly he pinned her to the bed taking her entirely off guard.

"C-Cloud!" she tried to get up, but his strength over powered hers, leaving her in her position underneath him.

"What, you said you wanted a baby." He teased as he straddled her hips and began unzipping his shirt.

His loving wife's face turned three shades of red at this action. They've been intimate before, yes, but she still couldn't get used to this new life entirely.

"Besides," he leaned down to her ear earning a squeak in response.

"…we can always try again."


End file.
